The Same Heart
by Marisol Bandito
Summary: Natsu wishes Levy would notice him and Levy wishes that the fire dragon slayer would notice her. Can two unlikely people with the same kind of heart make it, or will one of their pasts threaten to destroy their potential love before they can discover it for themselves? Rated T for safety
1. Notice Me

**A/N: This is in response to the NatsuXLevy challenge. I've been wanting to try my hand at their relationship for a while anyways. I certainly ship** GaLe **but I certainly like the idea of NaLe at times and exploring how they would work as couple. The story will start out slowly as the two begin to learn how to approach the other before they are faced with several trials. Enjoy!**

* * *

A soft smile graced Fairy Tail's little bluenette's lips. Her hazel eyes were mesmerized by her guild. Her eyes trailed over the many faces of her nakama. Each mage was as unique as the powers they wielded. Her attention was eventually drawn towards the fight that was brewing. There, in all of his fiery glory, was Natsu Dragneel. She felt a flutter in her stomach as he stood, his eyes sweeping the room, but they never landed on her. His eyes narrowed in on Gray.

"I'm all fired up Ice Princess! Fight me!" he exclaimed.

"Sit down Flamebrain!"

"Make me, Stripper!"

The two butted heads before they began in their brawl. Levy let out a soft sigh. Nothing had changed it seemed; not after their time on Tenrou Island, nor the year the guild had disbanded, and apparently not recently, since they had just handled the Alvarez Empire. No, she was still someone his eyes never actually registered.

"Tch, what's bitin ya, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked as the bench groaned against his weight as he sat across from her. She gave her friend a smile before she closed her book. She had not been reading it anyways. Many people assumed she had a crush on Gajeel, in fact, many people thought she loved him. How laughable that idea was to her. Yes, she had Gajeel had a rough past together, and yes, she had vouched for him, allowing the guild to give him a chance; but no, she didn't love the Iron-Dragon Slayer, at least, not romantically.

Their friendship was close and he had promised to make her big, but as they became friends, she realized what he really meant. He was going to help her grow up. And she had. It wasn't that she was not aware of the world before, but when it was time for her to take her S-class exam, she wanted to be on the level of an S-class, and she wasn't. He had promised to not go easy on her. He had promised to help her toughen up so she could grow up in an area that she was lacking.

Her promise to him was to help him soften up. He needed to see wisdom and a strong heart. He had grown to believe the way someone was strong was if they packed a strong punch. She had helped him grow in the areas that he was lacking and because of that, their friendship had become unshakeable, but neither was romantically involved with the other.

"Just thinking, I guess." She answered softly. He rolled his crimson eyes at her. "Tch, and yer as tall as Elfman." He answered. She sighed. "Ya can't fool me, Shrimp. Ya have a thing fer-"

"Bolts for Brains! Fight me!" Natsu shouted before a chair hit Gajeel across the face. Gajeel growled as the splintered wood fell to the ground.

"Yer dead, Pinky!" he growled out before he launched himself at the other dragon slayer.

Levy pouted. She had wanted her best friend's advice about her boy troubles, but apparently she needed to find a girl to converse with. At least then they wouldn't get up mid-sentence and go fight someone. Her eyes fell to Erza and Lucy. She was close to both of them. They could have a sleepover! Oh, it would be perfect!

The bluenette's eyes widened when she watched a deadly aura exuded from Erza as she slowly stood from her seat. Lucy screeched something before she kicked Gray across the guild. On second thought, she would just go to the library, instead. Levy quickly packed her book into her bag before she made her way through the Fairy Tail brawl. She was able to duck and weave better than most with her stature. Her reflexes from training with Pantherlily and Gajeel were even better. She was able to safely make it to the door and with a quick wave to Mirajane she set out for her destination.

* * *

Natsu was sitting at his usual table with his teammates. He was becoming increasingly more bored sitting still. He had decided to not bother Erza, as she was too involved enjoying her cheesecake; and Lucy was flipping through her issue of Scorers Magazine. He could hear Happy across the guild attempting to convince Carla to accept his fish. It was endearing really, watching his pal not give up on the girl of his dreams, even if she acted like she didn't want to date him. He winced at Happy's crestfallen expression. He was going to guess that his attempts at wooing the white exceed were not going well. His eyes began roaming again, and they settled on the fairy-like woman reading at a table alone. He perked up. He had missed her daily presence that she brought to the guild when they disbanded but he had been exceptionally proud of their solid script mage for becoming the head tactician for the Magical Council. She was engrossed in her book and though he enjoyed seeing the peace she had reading, he wondered if she would ever look up and look over at his table. If her hazel eyes took in Erza and Lucy, would they eventually find him? Would her eyes settle on his and would she give him that sweet smile she was known for? He frowned. She wasn't looking up! He growled lowly in frustration before his eyes settled on someone. He grinned to himself. Yes, his plan was genius!

Natsu was rather disappointed that starting a fight with Gray had not caused the little bluenette to look his way. Several other guild members had even joined his and Gray's fight! He let out a low growl as he watched Gajeel approach her table. His dragon hearing was not being helpful at the moment with the fight he was in the middle of being too loud for him to hear what they were talking about. He had heard Jet and Droy express their mutual distress over Gajeel and Pantherlily being around the solid script mage before. Apparently, they found Gajeel to be a love rival, as Juvia would insist. Natsu's dragon sense had never given him the impression that Gajeel liked Levy, at least romantically, but he had also been told that he was fairly dense too. There was also speculation that Levy had chosen to follow Gajeel and Lily to the Magical Council during the guild's year disbandment, but he wasn't sure the truth behind that.

He punched Macao as he strained to hear their conversation.

"-thinking," her soft voice stated. He kicked Wakaba for charging at him. Didn't they know that he couldn't hear the conversation with them lunging at him?

"tch.-Elfman," came the broken retort Natsu could make out in Gajeel's voice. His head whipped around to see Levy's reaction. Her face broke out into a soft blush. She was thinking about Elfman? Did that mean she loved _Elfman?_ He roared angrily. His roar startled Laki, and he turned to find Elfman's hulking figure in the fight. He was yelling at Bixlow about being a man. Natu's fist clenched. A fanged smirk graced his features as he watched in satisfaction as Elfman flew across the guildhall. Obviously, once Levy saw how her little crush was no match for him, she would finally look at him! He whipped around in the hopes that he could see her hazel eyes meeting his. He growled in frustration again. She was watching Gajeel intently.

Maybe the gossip was true? Maybe she liked Gajeel? But did Gajeel like Levy? Would they develop feelings for the other if they stared at each other like that? Didn't Lucy always go on about how romantic it was to stare into someone's eyes? He had to stop this. Besides, maybe if he took on the huge iron-dragon slayer then the bluenette would look at him. He grinned to himself. He could do this! He could get her attention!

In the end, she had not even spared a glance his way and he had a fairly decent bruise on his face from Gajeel's iron fist. Natsu did at least end that fight with a draw, but still. His eyes watched her as she weaved through the crowd before ducking out the door. He groaned in frustration about his predicament before jumping on Gray to start another fight.

* * *

Natsu found himself that night sitting in Lucy's apartment. He was sitting crossed leg, a facial mask on his face, and his scarf wrapped around his hair in a bow. Lucy was in a similar position.

"So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" she asked curiously as she set her magazine aside.

"Whatcha talkin' bout Luce?" he asked curiously.

"You know what I mean. You were trying to get a certain someone's attention today. Care to explain?"

He gave the blonde a slight smile before he sighed. Contrary to belief, he and Lucy were not romantically involved. He wasn't entirely sure, but he was fairly certain that she had feelings for Loke or Gray, though he wasn't actually sure which one. They had been best friends for a long while and she would allow him to hang around her apartment or sleep on her couch occasionally. He hated being alone. If he was honest, he feared that the people he was the closet to would leave him like Igneel. Granted, Igneel had done what he did to protect him, but the feelings before he learned the truth had stuck with him and he feared waking up one day and his friends being gone.

"You noticed, but she didn't?"

"Is that why you start fights with everyone?" Lucy asked curiously. Natsu shrugged. "I figured she would look at me."

"So, you attacked Gray to get her attention?"

"Well, yeah. But then Gajeel went over to her, and I heard them mention she likes Elfman, so I hit him, ya know Luce, to show her I could fight better, ya know? Because I'm stronger; but then she kept talkin' to Gajeel, so I fought him too. Then she left."

"Firstly, stop leaving bruises on Gray's face. I happen to really like his face. Secondly, Evergreen and Elfman are together."

"Wait, no they're not. She says they're not together!"

"She lies because she's embarrassed."

"Why is she embarrassed if she loves him?" Natsu asked his face scrunching up and cracking his facemask. Lucy sighed.

"I'll explain another time. Now, about Gajeel, you do know he and Juvia are seeing each other, right?"

"Well, yeah. They see each other all the time at the guild and on jobs, Luce."

"No, they're together. You know, Gajeel and Juvia are mates."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" He asked with a scowl. Lucy sighed. "Natsu, you're hopeless."

"I know! Please teach me, Luce! How do I get Levy to like me?" he asked curiously.

"Have you tried flirting?"

"What's that?"

"Okay, let's start with something simple. Have you even talked to her?"

"Not since the battle with the Alvarez Empire."

"Seriously? Natsu! She probably thinks you don't even know she exists!"

"Why would she think that? We grew up together!"

"This is going to be a long night." Lucy stated with a sigh.

* * *

Levy thanked Mirajane for her cup of hot chocolate before she made her way with her newest book to a table to study. The guild was loud as usual, but it didn't seem to be ready to start any fights, yet. She felt a shadow over her and a presence she wasn't used to feeling. She glanced up and was shocked to find Natsu standing at her table looking nervous.

"Heya, Levy! Mind if I sit down with ya?" he asked curiously. Words would not form and so she opted to nod instead. He gave her a bright smile as he slid in beside her. She shivered. She had expected him to sit across from her, not beside her! What did she do now? He looked at her quite happily as he sat there by her side watching her intently. She blushed.

"Is there something I can help you with, Natsu?"

"I was thinking maybe we could talk today!"

"Okay, can you hand me my book mark then? I don't want to lose my place." She stated with a nod. Natsu took a deep breath. This was it. He could do this. He could flirt with her like Lucy taught him to do!

"Bookmark?" he asked curiously with a fanged grin, "You mean quitter strips?" he countered. He glanced over at Lucy with an accomplished grin. She face palmed while Gray snickered. He glared at them before turning to face the bluenette. She had a frown marring her sweet features. His eyes widened. What. Had. He. Done!?

"You think I'm quitting?" her voice was soft, and had he not had the sensitive hearing he had, he would never had heard it.

"What? No, Levy, I-"

"Stupid Natsu!" she exclaimed before he was knocked out of the booth by her book connecting to his face.

"You are just like everyone else! The only time you noticed me is to point out a flaw! Well, I am most certainly not a quitter!" she seethed with a stomp of her foot. She turned on her heel as she marched away leaving her hot chocolate to grow cold. When Natsu was finally able to regain his bearings and stand up he glared down Gray and Lucy. That was the last time he would ever take Lucy's love advice!

* * *

"Juvia is worried for her little sister. Tell Juvia what is wrong, Levy-chan?" Juvia asked curiously as Levy muttered angrily under breath while she sat on a park bench.

"Tch, ya better tell her, Shrimp. I wanna get back ta my date." Gajeel muttered as he took a seat to her left while Juvia came to sit on her right. Her elder sister wrapped a comforting arm around her slim shoulders while she shot her boyfriend a glare.

"Natsu! He finally noticed me! But he called me a quitter!" she seethed. Juvia frowned. "Juvia is very concerned. Juvia has never heard her comrade say such things."

Levy sighed. "I asked him to hand me my bookmark because he wanted to talk, and then he said, "Bookmark? You mean quitter strips?" she finished bitterly with air quotes. Juvia's brow furrowed further. Gajeel broke into his signature laughter. "Gihihihi!" Juvia and Levy turned to glare at the dragon slayer.

"Shrimp, he noticed ya alright. He was trying to flirt with ya." Gajeel answered before he laughed again.

"Does Juvia hear Gajeel-sama correctly?" she asked with excitement. "Levy-chan's love is in love-love with her too?" Juvia squealed with delight before her eyes narrowed. "Juvia believes that Lucy may be a love-rival for my Levy-chan. Juvia can handle her if little sister wishes." Juvia stated with a determined nod.

"What? No, Lucy and Gray are together, Juvia."

"Juvia has not heard about this!" she stated.

"It happened right after the Alvarez Empire incident. They're really in love I think, but they're trying to ease into it and see where it goes." Levy answered. Juvia nodded.

"Well, should Levy-chan find herself with a love rival then Juvia will handle it. Nothing should stand in the way of love-love!" she exclaimed with a kiss to Levy's cheek.

"Oi, Rain Woman, can we get back ta our date now? I even made dinner." Gajeel stated. Juvia blushed as she glanced up at her boyfriend before she glanced at her younger sister. Levy waved her away with a giggle. "Have fun on your date! Try not to get poisoned!"

"Oi, I'll have ya know, Midget, that I am an excellent cook!"

"Mhmm! Thanks Juvia, you too Gajeel, I'll be fine!" she added for her elder sister's benefit. Juvia nodded before standing up with Gajeel and heading from the park. Levy smiled at their retreating backs before a frown replaced her features. Could Natsu really have been trying to flirt with her? Did he even know what that was? She shook her head before she sighed. She was very confused.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Happy's advice is next...**


	2. Happy's Advice

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the feedback, reviews, and follows! This has been a fun chapter. Critiques are always welcome! And if there's someone you would like to see give Natsu (or even Levy!) love advice then please let me know!**

* * *

"Why would you take Lushe's advice?" Happy asked curiously as he flew beside Natsu as they made their way through town.

"I thought she would know what to do! She talks about romance a lot." Natsu answered with a shrug.

"Lushe has bad advice!" Happy declared.

"Aye, Happy! She told me to flirt!" Natsu lamented. He was still embarrassed by the whole, "Getting-hit-in-the-face-with-a-book-thing," though he felt less concerned for the bookworm's safety now. If someone threatened her, she would just knock the assailant out with a literary tome! Maybe he could get her to join his fights? He grinned to himself as an image of her and him hitting both Gajeel and Gray with voluminous books danced through his mind.

"What is flirting?" Happy asked with confusion gracing his furry face.

"Exactly!" Nastu declared. "What do I do, Happy?" he asked with a sigh.

"You need to give Levy a fish!"

"A fish?" Natsu asked.

"Aye!" Happy declared.

"Any fish?" Natsu asked curiously. He was pretty certain Lucy had a goldfish in her house. Did those count? Could he give her one of those? People liked goldfish right?

"No! The best fish!" Happy exclaimed.

"I can do that! Happy you're a genius!" Natsu declared.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"I'm all fired up! Happy let's go fishing!"

* * *

Natsu and Happy spent that afternoon at the best fishing spot in Fiore. Natsu was certain that he could retrieve the best fish from the deep lake. The little bluenette would finally notice him! She would finally look at him with her hazel eyes! He was all fired up to prove himself to her now!

Natsu growled at the minuscule fish on the end of his pole that he had reeled in. He glared at the fish. He would not lose! He would get the best fish in this lake and this tiny fish was not good enough! Happy plucked the fish from his hook and ate it happily while Natsu worked to cast his line again.

Several hours went by for the two friends. Happy's belly was bloated with the vast amounts of fish he had consumed and Natsu, well, he was growing even more angry than before. He threw down his pole as he jumped into the water.

"That's it! I'm all fired up, now!" he declared. Happy's eyes widened as fire shot from Natsu's body, steam rolled across the lake as it began to dry up. Fish began to flop around on the ground.

" Um…Natsu…" Happy murmured. Was the lake always this deep and big? Had there always been that many fish in there? Why had he not ever tasted those weird looking fish he had never even seen before? Happy's nose twitched at the smell of roasting fish.

"Natsu! Don't overcook the sweet fish!" Happy cried out as he waddled over to his friend. Oh, please stop! He just wanted to eat the lovely fish!

* * *

Happy hummed happily beside Natsu as the two friends walked with enthusiasm back to town. Happy was carrying a basket filled with cooked fish. He couldn't wait to share his fish with Carla! Maybe she finally would give him a chance!

Natsu was just excited as he carried his fish. It was easily tweleve feet long and he guessed it weighed more than Elfman! He grinned to myself. He had done it! She would notice him now! He was silly to have asked Lucy for advice when Happy's seemed fail-proof! This time she wouldn't knock him out with a book!

Nastu forced the fish through the guildhall. Several people glanced at his oversized fish curiously but did not think much of it. Stranger things had shown up in the guild. They shrugged.

"Okay, Happy. Where is she sitting?" Nastu asked his partner in crime as he could not see past the fish.

"She's at a table with Shadow Gear!" Happy declared.

"Aye?"

"Aye!" came Happy's answer. Natsu have a slight nod before making his way to her table. He used his sensitive sense of smell to locate the blue-headed woman. He grinned as he marched his fish over to her. He wished he could see her expression though!

"That's a delicious smelling fish!" Droy stated his mouth watering at the sight of it. Jet rolled his eyes at Droy. "What's the fish for, Natsu?" the man in the top hat asked curiously. Nastu grinned as he threw the fish down on the table. This way he could see her expression when he told her he caught the fish for her! He heard a pained cry and Jet and Droy gasped as they rushed to their feet. It was then that Natsu realized that Levy had not been sitting _at_ the table with her teammates; no, she had been standing _in front_ of the table _by_ her teammates. It took him a moment to realize that he had dropped the fish on the woman he was trying to impress.

"Levy-chan!" Juvia's voice cried out as she began to rush across the guildhall to her sister's aid. "A man doesn't drop a fish on a woman! That's not MAN!" shouted Elfman as he ran across the guild with many of Fairy Tail's members. Jet and Droy were attempting to lift the fish off of Levy and Natsu finally registered that he had _crushed_ her with a fish! He quickly threw the fish off of the woman in his frantic haste. The poor little bluenette was knocked out cold. Elfman pushed Natsu aside as the Strauss quickly picked her up as Juvia fussed over her in is arms. Mirajane and Lisanna ran to the infirmary to get it ready for the solid script mage's arrival. Natsu began to chase after the group as Jet sprinted past him and Droy lagged behind. Erza's hand landed on Natsu's shoulder as she stopped him from moving.

"You have done enough Natsu. You are not to go back there under any circumstance unless you receive permission from me, understood?" She ordered. He glared, "But I want to make sure she's okay!" he countered. Her eyes narrowed in on him. "You crushed her with a fish, Natsu! I am certain she will be fine, but until she wakes up there are many angry guild members and I do not want a brawl in the infirmary while she's trying to heal." Vemon laced her voice before she turned on her heel and marched to the infirmary.

"Natsu! I said _give_ Levy the fish, not _crush_ her with it!" Happy lamented as he came to land on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu groaned. Love was hard, he decided.


	3. Titania is a Love Expert

Levy groaned as she sat up in the infirmary bed. She was thankful that Wendy had been able to mend her broken arm, and her bruised body while she was unconscious. "Juvia was so worried, Levy-chan!" her elder sister stated quietly trying to mind her sister's possible headache. Her eyes were filled with worry as she sat fidgeting in the chair beside the infirmary bed.

"What exactly happened, Juvia?" Levy asked curiously.

"Juvia watched Natsu bring a very large fish into the guildhall and then he came to your table and dropped it on you. Juvia was very distraught."

"He dropped a fish on me?" Levy asked her brow furrowing. Juvia nodded solemnly. "Juvia is going to take you home when you feel better." She stated. Levy nodded as Mirajane, Lisanna, and Erza entered the infirmary to check on her. She gave them polite smiles as her mind swirled with questions about Natsu and his present behavior. What was happening?

Mirajane and Lisanna had made their way back downstairs to man the bar. Juvia had followed so she could bring Levy a hot chocolate to make her feel better. Erza had stayed behind and she sat down in the chair that Juvia had previously occupied.

"Levy, I need to ask you a question." Erza stated. Levy looked up at her redheaded friend.

"Of course, Erza." She stated with a nod.

"What are your feelings regarding Natsu Dragneel?" Titania asked. A blush broke out across Levy's face. Erza remained in her regal bearings seemingly unfazed by the question she had asked of the little bluenette.

"I-I-wha—what do you mean, Erza?" Levy asked as the blush intensified and she was unable to meet the elder woman's eyes. Erza's eyebrow quirked upwards,

"Levy, do you have romantic feelings for Natsu?" she questioned the solid script mage. Originally, she had asked to make sure that the two were not fighting or that Levy hated Natsu for something he had done, like dropping a fish on her. After seeing the woman's reaction, she began to realize what was going on between the two mages.

"How did you know?" Levy asked quietly.

"Your reaction to my question. I had not realized when I first asked it that you liked him in that manner, but considering how you took the question, I figured it out."

"Please don't tell him Erza." Levy begged as tear pricked her eyes. If Erza told Natsu she would wish for the power of invisibility. She did not want to be made fun of for her crush. She shuddered at the worst-case scenario of his reaction.

"I have no intentions of telling him." Erza stated. Levy sighed in relief.

"Because you are." The redheaded stated with a nod.

"What?" squeaked Levy.

"Levy-chan, if you like him, then you need to tell him."

"I can't do that, Erza! What if he makes fun of me?" she whispered quietly.

"So? Levy, you spend all of your time searching for answers in your books, so why is this any different? You have no problems with facing formidable opponents and you should not fear love, either." Erza stated with a fierce determination.

"It doesn't seem as easy as my books and languages."

"Well, it is. Figure out how to tell him, and then do it! You're a Fairy Tail mage after all! You've been here longer than most of us, anyways. So, what are you scared for?"

"He could reject me!"

"Then we will have a girl's night with much strawberry cheesecake and we will spend a weekend at the spa. Then you will move on to a new love. But he won't reject you." Erza stated.

"How do you know that?" Levy asked curiously.

"He attempted to give you a fish, Levy."

"He never said it was for me. He just dropped it on me."

"Levy, he had to have asked Happy for love advice! Happy thinks sharing a fish with Carla is the way to display his love for her. He must have asked Happy for advice and Happy told him to give you a fish. Though, in true Natsu fashion, he got carried away."

"You really think so?" Levy asked with a frown as Erza stood up.

"You're a genius Levy. Can you honestly tell me there's a more logical explanation?" Erza asked curiously before giving her a nod and striding to the door. Levy frowned. Were both Gajeel and Erza right?

* * *

Natsu's head perked up as _her_ scent wafted through the guildhall. His head snapped up to find Levy McGarden entering into the guild. She gave everyone a smile as she marched in. It had been the first time she had came to the guild in three days. Natsu had wondered if she was avoiding him but Lucy had told him that Juvia had made her stay home to rest, and it had nothing to do with him. Although, Juvia was giving him angry glares every so often. Gajeel had thumped him against the head for injuring the shorter bluenette and for angering his taller bluenette. Mirajane handed Levy two drinks and Natsu's brow furrowed. Why was she carrying two drinks?

His breath hitched as she gave him a shy smile as she came to sit across from him. She slid a drink to him as she sipped her hot chocolate. He was dumbfounded.

"Natsu, why did you drop a fish on me?" she asked curiously after several moments of him watching her sip her drink. He took a deep breath; how was he suppose to explain this to her?

"You see, I have a theory, but I would like confirmation on said theory. But, I have decided that I need to tell you something important." She stated as she took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Natsu, I have romantic feelings for you." She stated carefully. She let out a deep breath as she tried her best to keep her shoulders squared. Natsu's eyes widened. What?

"I completely understand that you probably do not have the same feelings for me and I understand, but I wanted to at least to tell you." She added. Her eyes seemed to harden as she finally gave a nod and began to stand.

"I guess I'll see you around." She stated before picking her mug up and heading over to Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Juvia's table. Natsu was still speechless. He had to tell her!

"Levy! Wait!" he called as he ran to catch up with her. She stopped mid stride in the middle of the guildhall. He could see tears pricking at her eyes but she held her head up high, anyways. He took a deep breath.

"I have those kind of feelings for you too." He gave her his most genuine grin. She gave a watery laugh before she surprised him by hugging him.

"Could we go to the park for a while?" Natsu asked quietly as people watched them curiously. There were a few things he wanted to discuss with the mage and he did not particularly enjoy the idea of everyone commenting on it. She nodded as she matched his strides.

Mirjane grinned widely as Macao gulped down his beer.

"I did not see that coming." He murmured. "I thought Gajeel was her type. Didn't she follow him during that year away?" asked Wakaba. "Yeah. And what about Lucy? Weren't she and Natsu supposed to be together?" Laki asked.

"I lost that bet." Cana grumbled.

"Well, I saw them getting together." Mirajane stated with a smile. Everyone turned to watch her curiously. Erza, Juvia, and Lucy joined her by the bar to listen.

"What do you mean?" Macao asked with a snort.

"Levy and Natsu have the same heart." She stated with a shrug. "Levy came to the guild first, and eventually Natsu. But they grew up around each other. Levy is quieter sure, but the two have the same passion that drives them. Levy has always had faith in everyone in the guild even when we didn't have faith in ourselves. Natsu is the same way." Mirjane stated with a nod. "And, in a lot of ways, they balance each other out. Levy is calm and Natsu is always fired up, but both are always optimistic and happy. They would both die before they gave up any information on their comrades and they both fight for their families. They're meant for each other." She stated with a soft smile as she remember various moments of the two growing up. She had slowly watched the two fall in love with the other over the years. It was slow, and the build up had been interesting to the say the least; especially since both seemed bent on going their own ways. She had been excited to see that life had brought them together in the end.

"Seriously? They've always liked each other?" Macao asked curiously as he squinted at Mirajane.

"They developed a strong friendship. They never really spoke to each other but their unyielding faith in each other kept them drawn to each other and eventually, they both realized at different points that they liked the other. Remember how Natsu was so accepting of Levy taking up for Gajeel when he first joined?"

"Are you saying Natsu realized his feelings first?" Laki snorted. Mira nodded. "Both Levy and Natsu are dense in the ways of love, but yes. He realized he had feelings for her that he did not have for other women, though I don't think he was able to name them for a while. Levy realized she liked in the way she did when they were on Tenrou Island."

"Then what about Gajeel?" Cana asked curiously.

"Tch, what about me?"

"Didn't you and Levy have a thing." She asked curiously.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "No. The Shrimp knew Juvia trusted me, and she trusted her sister, so she stood up fer me."

"But didn't she follow you to the Council?" Macao asked.

"No. The Council asked her ta be their tactician and she left without telling anyone what she was doin' an were she was goin'. Even her lackies didn't know. Then me and Lily got a letter from em and they wanted us ta work fer em. Then we found out the Shrimp worked there when she showed up in our camp after an infiltration mission. She had the guts to berate me fer not sticking ta her plan. Didn't know it was the Shrimp's, thought it was other brainy boy's. Kinda took me by surprise." He grunted out.

"But everyone said-" Wakaba started. Gajeel glared at him.

"Look, me and the Shrimp ain't ever had romantic feelins fer the other. Rain Woman is my soul mate. Got it?" he asked his voice going dangerously low. Wakaba nodded furiously.

"Okay, so then what about you and Natsu? Everyone thought you two would be a couple." Cana nodded at Lucy. She rolled her eyes.

"No, I've developed feelings for Gray."

"Doesn't Natsu stay over at your house?" Macao asked.  
"Yes, but he stays on my couch. He has a fear of waking up and finding himself abandoned again. We've always just been good friends and neither could like each other like that." She answered with a shake of her head.

"I believe Mirajane is right." Erza stated with approval. "Natsu and Levy make sense when you think about it. They do have the same heart and I do believe we should celebrate with them over cheesecake."

"I wonder how the teams will work out now?" Mirajane mused as she wiped down the bar.

"That's a good point. Will Levy end up on missions with Team Natsu now?" asked Cana curiously.

"Hey, where's Jet and Droy? Have they found out yet?" Lucy asked curiously as she glanced around the guildhall.

"They were on a mission today." Mira stated with a nod. "I suspect they won't handle it well, initially, but what can we do?"

"Wait, don't they think she's hung up over Gajeel?" asked Macao. Mira gave a slight grin.

Wakaba snorted. "They've been worried about the wrong dragon slayer all this time. This will be fun when they find out."

* * *

Natsu beamed at Levy. She laughed as he told her another story of one of the many adventures that he had found himself on with Team Natsu; he had to admit, he enjoyed hearing her laugh. Happiness suited the woman, he decided. For days he had felt like a stranger in his own skin, but now walking through town with her he felt at peace. Igneel had mentioned to him when he was a child that one day he would find his soul mate. He would begin to mature and start to feel a pull towards a woman. At first, when he started seeking out the little bluenette across the guildhall he had not been able to explain why he needed to see her but he did. When he would see her laughing with her friends or reading one of her many tomes with a content expression on her face, his heart would feel at peace and calmness would settle over him. He would become anxious when she and her team were on missions too long, and likewise, when he was away from the guild too long. The year of disbandment had bothered him greatly, but he swore he would get stronger.

* * *

Levy grimaced as Jet and Dory pulled her into a tight hug the next morning. They finally had returned from their mission that they insisted they do alone. They sent Gajeel glares and she rolled her eyes. He was not the one they needed to be worried about! She could feel Natsu's gaze on the three as the two elder boys gushed to her about their mission. They were fighting for her attention as they had yet to allow her to escape from the hug.

"Jet, Droy, can you set me down now?" Levy asked quietly. Sure, she and Natsu had admitted that they had feelings for the other the day before, but they were not an official couple, yet. They had agreed to allow their relationship to progress naturally. After all, they rarely spoke to the other before yesterday. They certainly had much to work out; though, she doubted that that decision would stop Nastu from being jealous over her two male friends. She highly suspected that his dragon senses were beginning to mature, which meant he would view her as his mate, and any other male with feelings for the solid script mage would be a threat. They released her before beaming at her.

"How are you feeling, Levy-chan?" Jet asked curiously.

"I was going to ask Levy-chan that!" Droy hissed.

"Really, guys, I'm fine!" she chirped before turning to collect her drink from Mirajane. She beamed at her friends before taking a step past them. She did need to work through her newest book anyways.

"Actually, now that you feel better, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me." Jet asked with a bright smile. Levy took a deep breath but before she could answer she felt a taller presence behind her.

"Yosh! That sounds like fun! Levy, we should definitely go on a double-date with Jet." Natsu exclaimed with a fanged grin. His eyes sparkled with kindness and humor as they met Levy's hazel ones, but they narrowed to meet Jet's and Droy's. Maybe the whole guild thought he didn't realize what was happening, that was fine, but it was time her friends knew that she was not interested. Jet's eyes widened as Droy choked on his turkey leg.

"You and Levy-chan are, together?" Jet gasped out. He could hear snickers around him as his eyes took in the two before him. Natsu was standing much too close to Levy and her body was turned towards him. He gulped.

"That's a funny joke, Nastu, but everyone laughing is giving it away," Droy stated, "Please don't go on a date with Jet, Levy-chan. We should go out for dinner together!" Droy exclaimed. Both Jet and Droy took a step back as a deep growl pierced through the air. Natsu's warning demeanor changed into something ready for a fight.

"It's true?" gasped Droy. "I thought we had to worry about Gajeel!"

"You, do know that Juvia and Gajeel are mates, right?" Levy asked curiously as she regarded her friends. Why did everyone think she would be in love with Gajeel? Did she seem so pathetic that they thought she would follow a man around for a year? Geesh!

Both Jet and Droy glanced at the Iron Dragon Slayer's table. There, Juvia was wrapped around his bicep and he had a slight blush dusting his passive face. They blanched. How had they missed that?

"Why did you pick, Natsu!" whined Droy. Levy frowned. "I'm going to go work on this book of spells now." She stated with a nod at her friends and a quick smile at Natsu. She turned on her heels and sat down at Juvia's table. It had actually been the table she always sat at growing up, then Juvia and Gajeel had joined her at it when they joined Fairy Tail and then Pantherlily when he joined the guild.

Natsu sat down beside Erza as she enjoyed her cheesecake. Gray and Lucy were sitting across from him.

"I almost pity Jet and Droy." Lucy murmured. "Why?" Natsu asked with a glare. "Well, they've liked her since they were children. It must be hard finally seeing her pick a man. They've always known her as single, really."

"Aren't they seven years older than her now?" Gray asked his girlfriend. She nodded. "Isn't that weird for them? All three of them were the same age and best friends and apart of the same team and then suddenly, they are all thrust into different life stages."

"Can you call seven years sudden?" Erza asked with a thoughtful expression.

"Not for them, but for Levy, yes." Lucy stated with a shrug. "And then you have to factor in the year of disbandment. She and them went their separate ways."

"I see your point, Lucy. They had high hopes of everything remaining the same but nothing did. And now another change for them to deal with is Natsu." Erza added with a nod.

"How am I a change?" Natsu asked mildly offended.

"Well, you're you. I mean, can you imagine from Jet and Droy's prespective? They've grown up with their sweet, calm, and quiet bookworm. They expected that she would eventually fall in love with one of them, and then suddenly, the rug is pulled out from under them, and she chooses you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked with a frown.

"It isn't a bad thing, Natsu. You seem like her total opposite but then, if someone really looks, they realize you two aren't really so different after all. You two make a lot of sense, and I think eventually her teammates will see that."

"Have you two been on a date yet?" Erza asked.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"A date. Have you not planned one yet?" Erza asked, she set her fork down as her eyes narrowed in on the pink haired man.

"Well, no. We just talked for most of the afternoon and hung out." He added.

"Natsu, if you want to date her, then you'll have to take her on one." Erza stated.

"Oh! I have the best idea!" Lucy stated with a grin.

"No." Natsu stated with a slight glare at the blonde. He refused to take more of her love advice. At this point, he would be more inclined to ask Juvia or Erza!


	4. Misguided Missions

**A/N: Working on this chapter was a nice break from studying for my law exams. Also, if anyone keeps up with my other story, Not Everything is as it seems, that will be updated later this week, too! Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu frowned at his red-headed companion who was looking over the request board. "I think we need to take this job," Erza stated with a nod. "It will require our entire group's skills," She added.

It was not that he did not want to go, in fact, he was itching to go on another mission, but he wondered about Levy. They had just admitted their feelings for the other, and he wasn't sure how this would work. They had yet to discuss it.

"I think it would be wise for Team Natsu to take this." Mirajane stated with a nod, "Though, I believe you will need to take Gajeel and Pantherlily with you too."

"You think we need that many high-powered mages?" Erza asked the blonde woman. Mira nodded. "I do. The group that had me post this warned that it would be very dangerous and would need many heavy hitters. Besides, with a reward that high, each of you will have more than a fair share."

"If you believe that this will require the extra hands then I shall ask Gajeel and Lily," Erza stated. "Natsu, make sure you're ready in an hour. We will need to leave as soon as possible."

"Why did you assume that I would be going?" Nastu asked with a grumble. Both Mirajane and Erza paused, that was unlike the fire dragon slayer's normal enthusiastic demeanor and eagerness to head out on a mission.

"Because it will require all of Team Natsu, and you are a part of that team," Erza stated. "Now, what is going on?" she asked though she had a general idea what was troubling the salmon-haired man.

"Do you think Levy could join us for the mission?" he asked eagerly. "She's super smart and she's good with her magic, after all, she was in the running for S-Class with me!" he declared.

"I have no issues with it, Mirajane?" Erza asked deferring to the other woman.

"Unfortunately, I will be sending Levy on her own mission. She has been requested to work at a lost temple that was recently discovered. They need her expertise and possibly her magic if they run into anything tricky. I have her job, should she accept it, here." Mira stated holding up another slip of paper.

"I could go with her and Team Shadow Gear then!" Natsu stated. He was not exactly thrilled to know that her team had been requested. That meant that Jet and Droy would be alone with the bluenette for several days. They could attempt to woo her!

"Actually, Shadow Gear won't be taking this mission together. They only want Levy and if she is to be accompanied by anyone, they request someone that is nondestructive." Mirjane answered.

"Then I should go with her! What if something happens to her while she's alone?" Nastu countered.

"I believe that you are the last person that should go, Natsu. You are our number one destroyer in this guild. Let me confer with Gajeel and Lily. Nastu, go pack." Erza ordered as she marched away to the black haired man and his cat. Nastu grumbled before going to tell Happy and to get his gear together. Mirajane gave him a sympathetic smile before making her way over to Levy.

When Natsu marched back into the guild, he set his backpack down by the door before he made his way to the bar where Erza, Levy, Jet, and Droy were gathered with Mira.

"Good, you're back. Gajeel and Lily agreed to go, and since you were very insistent and Jet and Droy seem just as concerned, Juvia agreed to go with Levy on her mission." Erza stated as she glanced over at Levy attempting to console the two men that were sobbing beside her.

"Also, Gajeel wasn't very fond of Juvia taking a job with anyone else but Levy while you guys are away. He thinks the others won't do a good job of being her partner. He says that they aren't trained as well as Levy." Mira added with a giggle and a dreamy expression. She found it adorable that the iron dragon slayer was concerned about the water mage.

"When are they leaving?" Natsu asked her curiously.

"Just shortly after your team." She answered before returning to wipe down the bar. Natsu took a step towards Levy and her team. He at least wanted to have a conversation with her before they left for their respective missions.

"Le-" Nastu was cut off as Droy sobbed louder before flinging his arms around the petite woman. She squeaked in surprise as she lost her balance.

"LEVY-CHAN PLEASE LET US COME WITH YOU!" he sobbed. Natsu's eyes narrowed in on the two. Seriously? Why were the two men acting this way? This was ridiculous!

"Jet! Droy! I do believe that you have said your goodbyes to Levy. I need to see you both for a moment." Mirajane stated. "But-" Droy quickly went silent as a deadly glint overtook Mira's normally sweet eyes. He gulped before both he and Jet shuffled to Mirajane who led them away from the bar. The take-over mage threw Natsu a wink.

"Good luck on your mission, Nastu." Levy stated as she turned to face the man with a soft smile. "I'm sure you guys won't have any trouble."

"Thanks, Levy!" he beamed down at her. "Are you sure you and Juvia will be okay?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows. She gave a soft laugh. "Yes. After reviewing the assignment, it should be mostly translations of the ancient texts at the temple. Though they may ask me to help them explore the temple if it turns into anything big. But I know Juvia and me should be able to handle it fine. It's not like your job, though." She stated. "You guys have a very dangerous job tackling those two dark guilds and the monsters under their control. Do you think everyone will be okay?" she asked with worry evident in her eyes for her nakama. He beamed at her again.  
"Of course! We're Fairy Tail mages after all!" he exuberated. She smiled again at him before a light blush dusted her face. Natsu sucked in a deep breath as he regarded her carefully. It was time to take Titania's advice.

"Do you think when we get back you and I could do something together? Just the two of us?" Nastu asked sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair. A bright smile danced across the bluenette's face.

"I would love to do something with you!" she declared.

"Yosh! Well, it'll be fun! I can't wait!" Nastu exclaimed as ideas began flowing through his mind.

"Me either!" Levy answered.

"Nastu! Time to leave!" Erza ordered from her place by the door. Their group was already assembled with her.

"Bye Natsu!" Levy stated. Nastu beamed at her. "Be safe!" he stated as he picked the woman up in a hug. He quickly set her down ran out the door with his team.

* * *

Nastu sat beside Gray at a large table in the town they were staying in for the night. The mayor had allowed the group to stay in one of his hotels and have dinner there before they set out to locate the two dark guilds that were plaguing his city. He had been very generous in his accommodations. Erza, Lucy, Carla, and Wendy were sharing a large suite to their selves; each woman had their own bed and the bathroom was equipped with a relaxing tub. Nastu, Happy, Gajeel, Lily, and Gray, were sharing a suite too. The mages were enjoying their sizeable dinner at the hotel's dinning area. It was a nice perk before they had to search out these dark guilds and fight them and their monsters.

"How did saying goodbye to Levy-chan go?" Lucy asked curiously as she looked over at her friend.

"I asked her on a date!" Nastu exclaimed happily.

"That's great, Natsu!" Lucy declared with a smile.

Gray snorted. "Why would she say yes?"

"You wanna go Ice Princess?" Nastu shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"Nastu! Sit down!" Erza ordered from her place across the table. She was happily savoring her slice of strawberry cheesecake before they set out for their mission in the morning and she would not allow anyone to ruin her peace tonight. Nastu sat down with a glare to Gray.

"So, what are you planning to do?" Wendy asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Nastu asked with furrowed brows.

"You asked your love interest on a date, but you did not have it planned beforehand?" Carla asked distastefully.

"I'm not sure what we should do. Do you guys have any ideas?" Nastu asked curiously looking at his friends curiously.

"I believe a dinner at the nicest restaurant should suffice, but bring her roses beforehand," Carla added.

"Levy-chan's favorite flower isn't roses and she isn't overly fond of super fancy things. She's more low-key." Lucy answered with a shake of her head.

"You could take her fishing and then have a fish expert chef there and let him cook the fish on a picnic!" Happy declared.

"Does Levy even fish?" Gray asked curiously. "She does, but maybe, you should stay away from fish for a while; at least until you two can laugh about you crushing her with a fish," Lucy stated.

"What about the beach or the forest?" Wendy asked.

"Whatever you decide on must be romantic!" Erza added with a glare at Natsu. She would make sure that he planned something thoughtful and sweet for his first date with the solid script mage. Natsu shuddered at her glare.

"Tch, it's easy, pack a picnic basket an take the Shrimp to the beach at dusk. Then just talk ta her. She likes one-on-one time with people." Gajeel grunted out as he crossed his arms. Everyone openly stared at Gajeel.

"That's actually a perfect idea! You could have Mirajane cook both of your favorite dinners, then stop by the bakery and get your favorite desserts. Then enjoy your time getting to know her. It's perfect, relatively hassle-free, and you're away from the preening eyes of the guild." Lucy declared.

"I like the sunset idea, too. It is romantic." Erza stated with a nod of approval.

"Bolts for Brains, when did you get so sappy?" asked Gray.

"Aye!" Happy concurred watching the iron dragon slayer carefully.

Gajeel glared at his comrades. "Tch, it ain't sappy! I just know how ta make sure my woman is happy!"

"In all fairness, Gajeel does pose a good point. Juvia is very happy with him; and Natsu, I do believe that everything he has stated is good advice. Levy has spoken many times with myself and Gajeel over the years, and I find that this date idea would be a good choice." Pantherlily interjected to keep the boys from arguing. Natsu nodded. "I'm all fired up!" he declared with a grin.

"Why haven't we gone on a picnic?" Lucy asked Gray with a slight pout. Gray glared at Gajeel and Natsu.

* * *

Levy shielded her eyes from the harsh sun as she glanced at the job request in her hand and the little town's buildings laid out before her. She spotted the one she was looking for, the town-hall, before she gestured at Juvia and the two made their way to the front doors. Levy's eyes curiously took in the town. The buildings were timeworn and reminiscent of another era, but what bothered her was that there were no people going about their day. Shouldn't there be someone out and about, she wondered.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the mayor. He sent my guild this job request." Levy stated politely as she handed the secretary sitting behind the desk of the town hall. The woman glanced at the two with curious eyes. "I thought he requested one mage?" she asked her eyes roaming between the two women.

"He did, but it said I could bring a companion if they were non-destructive," Levy answered. Her mind began to race as the woman made a noise of disapproval and muttered, "he won't like this," under her breath. An unsettled feeling began to nestle itself into Levy's heart. Something seemed strange about this woman and this town. She glanced to Juvia who gave her a worried look. Eventually, the woman came back to the desk and motioned the mages into a back room. The two Fairy Tail members stepped into the back room to be greeted by a man behind a desk.

"Ah! Which one of you is Levy McGarden?" he asked curiously as he stood from his desk. His eyes took in the woman carefully, sizing them up.

"I am and this is my partner, Juvia Locksear." The little bluenette replied with the bright smile she was known for giving.

"Juvia Locksear?" he muttered softly as his eyes roamed the other woman's features. Levy and Juvia glanced at each other as they began to shift their bodies in the event that they needed to defend themselves. The mayor cleared his throat.

"Miss Locksear, are you a Fairy Tail mage also?" he asked curiously.

"Juvia is, sir." She stated respectively. The man's eyes seemed to spark with what seemed like glee for a fleeting moment.

"Wonderful! Well, I am mayor Deneel Dermagad. Now, you will have to travel to the forest outside of our town and then from there, you will travel to the temple's site. There you will meet the group that is exploring the temple we discovered. They will delegate your tasks, but I know they need help determining what appears to be runes and another language. They said it should take about four days if there are no unforeseen circumstances."

"Does your town have a history with this ancient temple?" Levy asked curiously as her mind switched into her work mode.

"In what ways do you mean?" he asked curiously watching the woman.

"If your town had a library and had any history about a tribe or indigenous group of people that were present in that area before or during this town's establishment then that would be useful to determine the kind of runes and languages possibly used. It would certainly make the work easier if we could pinpoint the parameters of what I will be working with." She replied.

"Ah. Well, no, I don't think we do. You see, our team just discovered it. We never knew it even existed before now." He stated with a tight smile.

"Oh, well then it may take longer than four days. Will that be doable?" she asked curiously. He nodded.

"Well, now, why don't you and Miss Locksear stay the night in our bed and breakfast? Hmm? You both have had a long journey I'm sure and the trek to the forest is at least ten miles from here, and the temple site is another twelve through the forest." He stated with another tight smile as he shifted again. Levy and Juvia shared another silent look.

"We appreciate the offer but we will go ahead and make the trek to the forest. It will be easier for us to set up camp outside of it and then continue to the temple site when we have rested." Levy stated with a nod.

"Ah, but I insist! Do come now and honor us for dinner! It is the least we can do putting you both up for the night!"

"Juvia is agreement with Levy. It would be better to go ahead and make our way to the forest now, than later. Juvia hopes that Mr. Dermagad will understand and that he wouldprovide both Juvia and Levy with a map." Juvia stated in response.

"Well, at least stay for dinner then?" he asked as he shifted again. His nerves became increasing more apparent as the girls declined his offer of staying the night in the town.

"Again, thank you, but we have our food supplies packed away for this trip already. I'm certain that if we ate a large meal in this heat and then went on our journey would make us sick. We will be fine with our rations. Now, about those directions?" Levy pressed. She wanted to escape from the confines of this office and the man. She was becoming increasingly more suspicious of him.

The man seemed to twitch as he bent down over his desk. "Ah, of course." He blurted out while he began sketching the directions out for the women. Both the Fairy Tail bluenette's gave each other another worried look. The man finally reached towards his full height. Levy reached out to take the paper from the man. He gave her a pained smile as he refused to let go of the piece of paper. Finally, after a struggle, he let go. Levy took a step back.

"We will be on our way now," She responded with a curt nod before she and Juvia turned from the room. The two hurriedly marched from his office and past the secretary. The mayor whispered urgently to his secretary. The two took a deep breath as they finally made it outside. Both women took in their surroundings again. They shivered at the feeling of the town. Something was certainly wrong, but neither woman was very interested in exploring the idea further. Hopefully, the temple exploration would shed some light on the situation. The two quickly followed the map as they hurried on their way out of the seeming ghost town. Once they were out of sight of the town they both sighed as they dropped their bags to catch their breath.

"Juvia is very worried, Levy-chan. Juvia is thankful that their friends wished for little sister to take someone on this job. Juvia is afraid of what may have happened had there not been someone here." The elder bluenette stated as she pulled the smaller of the two into a tight embrace. The man almost wouldn't let them leave, and though she did not understand why it was so important for them to stay and share a meal with them, she was glad they had not stayed. She and Levy were not that much safer, but certainly, her sister was safer with a partner than alone, anyways. You never really knew taking a job what complications may arise, and sometimes, you really did need an extra hand.

"Me too, Juvia! The entire town seemed deserted. The architecture is reminiscent of four hundred years ago, but when we were in that building, it seemed as if parts of the building had been deserted for at least a hundred years."

"Juvia is curious what led you to that conclusion?"

"Well, the sections where the mayor and his secretary frequented were consistent of human contact. Certain sections of the floor had disturbed layers of dust and dirt. Also, there were cobwebs. Judging by the families of arachnids that resided in those spaces, and the way they had built their lives, it was deducible that they had been there for many years." Levy stated, "Plus, I wonder why those things were prominent. Why were there layers of grime that were consistent with a hundred years of isolation? Even if this town had been abandoned and a few settlers or explorers took up a temporary residence, they would still clean the buildings that they inhabited. They wouldn't just live in that kind of environment, even if they were only here for a few months." Levy finished.

"Juvia is very proud of the things that her little sister sees. Levy-chan was gifted with a very intelligent mind and Juvia suspects there are more things that her Levy-chan saw. Is Levy-chan ready to head for the forest now?" she asked as she began to quickly braid her long blue locks. Levy nodded as she pulled the map out and the two began to pour over it. They shouldered their bags as they continued on their trek.

Juvia glanced at her determined sister. She was thankful that Fairy Tail took care of their members like family. There were few times that people went out alone and when they did, if they were past their expected date, and no word had reached the guild; then usually, a small team made their way to assist them. Juvia glanced back behind her. She shuddered. Everything about their previous encounter with that town gave her a terrible feeling. Even though she had been an S-Class mage at Phantom Lord, and though she had qualified for the S-Class trails a few years previously for Fairy Tail, and so hadLevy; she still wished that their friends had beenapart of this mission too. In the depth of her gut, she felt ill at ease; and knew that nothing good was going to come out of this mission, and everything in her wished for the strength of their comrades to be with them.

* * *

Team Natsu made their way back into the guildhall after five long days of doing their job. The group had ended up having a rough fight with the two dark guilds; they were stronger and larger than the group had expected. In the end, they had defeated them and the monsters under their influence. The group had found the situation to be somewhat strange though. The two men in charge of giving them information had been more interested in asking the group personal questions. In the end, Erza had put the men in their place and the group had carried on with their task.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane greeted as the group made their way to the bar.

"Is Levy back?" Nastu asked as his eyes scanned the guild.

"Natsu, manners!" Erza scolded as she greeted the elder Strauss.

"It's okay, Erza. And no, she and Juvia aren't back yet." Mira added for the other dragon slayer's benefit that was coming to inquire about his bluenette too. Gajeel grumbled as he sat down.

"Tck, wasn't it suppose ta be a short mission?" Gajeel grunted out. Mira frowned. "It said it should only last four days, but you know how Levy's missions can go, Gajeel." She stated.

"What do you mean?" Nastu asked, "Shouldn't they be back?"

"Not exactly," Gajeel answered as he sipped his beer. "Sometimes, the Shrimp's jobs are real short, because someone underestimated her, and sometimes, the project is bigger than they originally thought."

"Shouldn't we check on her and Juvia then?" Natsu asked his brow furrowing.

"Tck, an have both yer Shrimp an my Rain Woman kill us fer interfering too earlier? No, thanks." Gajeel grumbled.

"Yeah, but what if something happened! Aren't you worried, Bolts for Brains?" Nastu demanded.

"Yeah, I am. But ya know what? They're only a day late. If they ain't back in two more days or we don't get word, then yeh, I'm steppin in, but til then." He replied as he took another long drink of his beer.

"He's right, Nastu. Levy's jobs are always like this." Mirajane stated as she wiped down the counter. "If word has not been brought to me about her job or she doesn't return in two days, then we will send guild members out to help her and Juvia." She added at Natsu's troubled expression. He sighed.

"I was hoping to see her though." He muttered as he laid his head on the counter in defeat.

"Well, why don't you work out your date plans? That will keep occupied until she gets back, and then when she does get back you'll have everything perfectly planned." Lucy suggested. Natsu's head perked up.

"Yosh! Luce that's a great idea! I'm all fired up!" he declared as he pumped a fist into the air before he turned on his heel and bolted from the guild. The group chuckled at his enthusiasm.

* * *

Levy pushed her headband back up to its original place in her hair. The sun was beating against her porcelain skin, and the humidity in the jungle was unbearable. Her clothes damp and as she glanced back at Juvia, she knew the woman was as miserable as she was.

"Juvia…?" Levy's voice questioned as her brows furrowed and her eyes scrutinized the area around her; for as far as she could see it was just jungle. She looked back down at her map before scanning the surrounding area again. The elder bluenette looked over her shoulder at the map. Her brows furrowed too.

"Juvia is very confused as to what is going on. The map was followed precisely, but the temple is nowhere to be found." The elder of the two stated. Levy sighed.

"Maybe we have to cast revealing spells or maybe there are runes that are concealing the temple…" she trailed off. She didn't really feel much confidence in that assessment, but she was not sure what else could be the issue; unless the man gave them wrong directions. She sighed in frustration.

Both women snapped to attention as a bush rustled to their left. A faint growl was heard and both women became alert. Juvia and Levy were standing back to back now; their bodies were in a ready stance to defend their selves if necessary.

"Levy-chan?" Juvia asked in a slight whisper.

"Yes, Juvia?" the solid script mage asked.

"Juvia is liking this mission less and less as time passes." The elder woman stated as they could hear something circling them in the bushes.

"Me too, Juvia, me too." Levy whispered back quietly.

The two women's eyes narrowed as large beast jumped through the foliage. It appeared to be a combination of a bull and a cougar and it stood on all fours. It was taller than both Juvia and Levy, and both women would estimate it was around the height of Laxus. It snarled at the women as three more jumped from their places in the foliage. Juvia's eyes widened as six more jumped from the trees.

"Juvia believes she spoke too soon," she muttered. Levy's fingers twitched as her arm shot in front of her; it was poised to be begin in an assault should she need her magic. Water danced around Juvia's hands as she took in the animals before her, waiting.

"Does Levy-chan think they'll back away? Maybe they are upset because of an intrusion of their territory." She guessed again.

"I don't think so Juvia." Levy whispered softly as her eyes analyzed the monsters. "These don't belong to this jungle, in fact, they aren't even indigenous to Fiore."

"Juvia was afraid that little sister would say that. Juvia believes we should show them what Fairy Tail mages are capable of then." She stated with a steely resolve. Water whipped around the beast that pounced at Juvia, and magical words began to defend and assault the beast that pounced at the solid script mage.

One of the beasts hissed at Levy as she kept her position back to back with Juvia. Should either lady step away from the other then their backs would be exposed and if there were any more beasts watching and waiting, then it would take the opportunity to attack the exposed area. The cat-bull beast growled in pain as bullets rained down on it. Both women continued with their assault as the beasts charged at them.

* * *

Juvia groaned as she awoke from her slumber. She stretched her arms as she began to sit up. The damp ground clung to her hair and clothes and she jerked backwards as one of the beasts jumped at her. It hit the rune barrier that Levy had put up at some point in their fight. It growled in anguish before stalking off, but Juvia knew it wasn't actually gone. It was watching the girls with its pack.

Their battle had lasted through the late afternoon and into the wee hours of the night. Both women had become exhausted, as the beasts seemed to be magical monsters. They outnumbered the women and were smart. As one group attacked the women the other group would stalk them and look for openings, and the third group would rest; before they rotated. In the end, Levy had begun writing rune barriers around herself and Juvia as they fought. Juvia covered her as she finished, and the two were able to collapse to the ground once they were certain that the barriers would hold. The women had started a small fire and had their supper before Levy strengthened the barriers for good measure. The two even took turns sleeping, but at some point, they had both been so exhausted they both collapsed into a deep slumber.

The elder bluenette turned to find her sister hunched over the map. Her sister's lovely handwriting dotted the parchment.

"Juvia is curious to know what little sister is doing?" she asked her voice rough from the exhaustive night the women went through.

"Good morning, Juvia." Levy greeted softly before she turned her attention to her sister. "I am marking down areas that we have been through in our search for the temple. Also, I have marked areas that I know the temple could not be due to the geographically books I've read before of this jungle of Fiore. Also, I have outlined basic areas that would seem safe for us to travel through. Though, given that these beasts are in this jungle, I suspect there's something we're missing and the pieces of this puzzle are not adding up." She blew air upwards at her bangs that were hanging in her face. At some point during their perilous battle, Levy's headband had been used as a tourniquet for Juvia's arm. It had been a rushed first aid job as the beasts took the opportunity to come at both women at once. Thankfully, the women were faster. Though, when Levy had finally finished the rune barriers and the two were safe, she tended to Juvia's injuries and her own more seriously. Luckily, Juvia didn't the headband anymore, but it was a rusty brown color from the dried blood and dirt. Levy had thrown it in the fire she had created that night.

"Juvia wonders if we will be able to leave this jungle at all, much less find this temple." Juvia stated as she pulled her comb from her bag and began to untangle the knots in her hair.

"That's what I'm worried about. I'm not sure why these beasts are here, much less why they are so bent on attacking us, but if they continue at it then we won't be able to look for the temple. At this rate, I think it would be best to figure a way out of this forest, head back to the town, and then consult with the mayor."

"Juvia believes that to be a wise idea. Especially since his map has marked this area for the temple and it is not here. Even if it was concealed, Juvia believes that the workers would have heard the battle with those magical beasts and came to our aid."

"Even then though, that's another thing. Had his explorers knew that these creatures were here then they would have warned us as we took this mission, even if they are only here as temple guardians or something." Levy sighed in frustration. She felt her body shudder again as she could feel the predatory looks the creatures were giving the women. She disliked the idea of not being able to see them. She felt exposed and everything in her hurt. She was bruised, sore, and dirty; and though that wouldn't normally faze her on a job, she felt a paralyzing sense of fear. She did not feel safe and it was not just because of the beasts or their situation. She had been in stickier situations that seemed more hopeless than thus. No, she felt something in the pit of her stomach that told her this was just the beginning. Her troubles were only beginning.

"Juvia believes we can work out a plan to get out of this jungle. Levy-chan and Juvia should eat first though and maybe wash up." Juvia stated with a nod. Levy smiled at her sister. Juvia passed the younger woman her comb and Levy began working the knots out of her hair. The elder woman washed her face and hands off with her magic. When Levy finished with the comb she placed it back in Juvia's bag and used her solid script to create water for her own use. The two women then quickly ate a few of their rations to help replenish their energy and then they braced themselves to work out a plan.

"We know those things are watching our every move and if we try to get out of the rune barrier then they will attack us, but we can't wait them out." Levy mused. "Our food rations will be gone in a few days time. Plus, we don't know how large their pack actually is. They might have more creatures in waiting than just the ones we counted last night. So, they'll probably take turns waiting us out."

"Juvia knows that if we should wait here eventually our nakama will come for us, but Juvia knows that Gajeel-sama knows to wait two days past Juvia's coming home date. If Juvia and Levy-chan were to wait that long, then our supplies would be gone and we would not have any energy to fight or help ourselves with." Juvia added with a nod. "A plan will have to be enacted today, Juvia is afraid to say."

"I think I have an idea then. It will probably take all of my magic to do it, though, so if we have to fight, then I won't be much use, honestly."

"Juvia is okay with that. Though is Levy-chan sure that using all of her magic is the only way?" she asked as worry graced her features.

"I believe so. I can create individual rune barriers for both you and me around our bodies. After I do that, I can use my solid script to create a guarding bubble around both of us as we travel. I will have to stop every so often and reinforce them just to be safe though." Levy stated with a nod.

"Juvia is worried for Levy-chan if she does this. What if the magical beasts have more power than we thought? Could they get through Levy-chan's magic? Then Levy-chan would be defenseless!"

"I don't think we have another choice, Juvia. Now, stand up and I'll get to work on the rune barriers, first." She stated with a nod.

"Juvia will defend her little sister at all costs." The elder woman stated with a determined face. Levy smiled at her sister as she began creating the complex barriers around her sister. She was afraid that at some point, her guarding bubble would take too many hits and break, and if she didn't have enough magical energy to fix it, then at least the complex runes would help save Juvia. She wasn't going to tell her sister that she was going to use very little rune magic on her own body. She wanted to conserve her magic for the bubble and for the runes around her sister. That way, should something go wrong, Juvia would still be protected by the runes around her body and could save herself and get out of this jungle. She knew Freed would be able to figure out to get them off of Juvia should she not make it back with her elder sister.

"Ready?" Levy asked her sister as the two stood with their rune barriers written on their bodies and the solid script guard bubble around the two. Juvia nodded with a determined expression as Levy quickly nullified the runes protecting their campsite. A beast sprang from the forest. It's target on Levy's exposed hand and arm as she worked to get the campsite barrier down. A water whip shot from Juvia's hand and wound itself around the beast's paw. She slung the beast with all her might into the jungle's trees. Levy's arm quickly ducked back into the almost fully completed bubble. She wrote the last portion of the barrier's wall in the opening where her arm had been. The two took deep breaths before they began walking through the jungle. The two had agreed that Juvia would use her magic to fight them off from their barriers to help make them last longer. Juvia knew that her sister was a powerful mage, her solid script barrier would only be able to take so many attacks from the beasts before crumbling. This would at least help the younger sister conserve more of her energy so that she could make sure the barriers were strong.

Three beasts pounced from the jungle as they began walking. Juvia's water magic created a barrier around the solid script barrier. As the three beasts hit the water, it curled around the three beasts and trapped them in a water bubble. They struggled against the water mage's magic. The creatures' steely eyes were afraid and angry as they roared at the two women. The women continued to walk on their way and Juvia waved the bubble away when the three creatures stopped struggling. They fell to the ground with loud thuds. She wasn't sure if they were dead or unconscious, but at this point, Juvia really didn't care. She just wanted to get out of this awful jungle and she wanted to make sure that both herself and her sister made it back to their Fairy Tail family.

* * *

The women finally broke through the jungle. They both sighed before they sat down to rest again. They could still feel those magical beasts watching them, so they left their barriers up. Both women were exhausted and quickly ate more of their rations. The sooner they made it to the town the sooner they could leave. Levy had panted to Juvia at some point during their adventure through the jungle that she would not be completing this mission and if they asked them to go back into the jungle she would personally throw the mayor in their and run and never come back to this area again. Juvia had mentally agreed. Once the two had rested enough, Levy used her little strength to redo the solid script barrier, then the two continued back to the town. It was nighttime by the time the two women made it to the town. It was even more eerie than it was before. They both shivered as they walked towards the town hall again.

"Hello?" Levy called as she opened the town hall's door. She frowned as she and Juvia stepped in. They both quickly searched the building but found no one. They both frowned before trying the bed and breakfast since the mayor had mentioned it. Once again they found that empty too. The two women searched every building in the small town: the blacksmith, the bakery, the jail, the tiny schoolhouse, and finally the library. Both women frowned as they opened the doors of the library. Books were strewn on the ground, and the library was in a state disarray. It looked like it had been abandoned for hundreds of years. Both women sighed before turning back to the dusty street.

"Juvia do you think you can make it to the train station?" Levy asked softly as she looked up at her elder sister. The woman nodded. It was several miles from the town, but Juvia could make it.

"Then let's go straight there and get tickets and head back to Mangolia. I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to." Levy stated tiredly as she took a step forward. Juvia's brows furrowed.

"But Levy-chan doesn't have the energy left to do that. You used all of your magic to protect us!"

"I would rather make it to the train, Juvia-chan," Levy stated softly, "I have a bad feeling about staying here. Besides, I think I can make it to the train, but I fear if we stay here then those beasts might come here. Also, that creepy mayor might come back." She whispered as her eyes glanced around. Juvia nodded.

"Juvia will agree to it. Levy-chan is right. It would be wiser for Juvia and Levy to travel home." The two women trudged forward and began their journey to the train station.

* * *

By the time the women made it to the train station, Levy's solid script barrier had disappeared. She quickly wrote away the runes on their bodies. She then quickly bought her and Juvia a ticket. The two women boarded the train and collapsed in their seats. Levy was too exhausted to use her solid script magic to make herself a headband. Juvia sighed in relief as her body molded into the cushions of the compartment she and Levy shared. Both women drifted off to sleep.

Juvia was nudged awake by Levy as her younger sister shouldered her bag and stood.

"We're here, Juvia." Levy stated with a nod. Her voice was tired, and her hair was in a messy disarray. Juvia nodded and grabbed her own bag before standing to follow Levy. The two women nodded at the conductor as they exited the train. Juvia frowned as they stepped onto the platform. This was not the train station from back home.

"I know, it's not Mangolia. We're actually going to the Magic Council first. I was hoping to tell some of the members I became friends with about that job so they can look into it. Something is certainly happening there and I think they should know." Levy stated. "Plus, I know we can rest in the dorms they have there for when members have to stay for any amount of time. We can spend the night in the room reserved for me." Levy stated as she trudge forward. Juvia nodded.

"Juvia is pleased with this. It is very smart of Levy-chan to tell the Council about that job, and Juvia is happy to spend one night resting in a real bed instead of a train." She stated as Levy flagged down a carriage. The two women boarded it and it began to drive them towards the Magic Council's location though Levy had to direct the driver there.

"Tactician McGarden! We weren't expecting you here today." Stated one of the leading men of the enforcement unit. She smiled at him. "Actually, I have a report to make. There's something I think the Council would like to look into." She stated with a nod. He quirked an eyebrow before gesturing both Juvia and Levy into a conference room with other members of their unit. One of the men brought Levy and Juvia tea. They thanked the man before they sipped their tea and sighed.

"Now,would you like to explain what you mentioned earlier?" the man asked as he sat down at the round table with the other members. Levy nodded.

"Firstly, this is my elder sister, and Fairy Tail mage, Juvia." She introduced. The room of council members waved and greeted the elder bluenette. She gave them a tired smile and Levy began her tale.

Juvia and Levy spent four hours describing everything that had happened, everything they had witnessed, and everything that they felt. By the time Levy led Juvia down a side hallway and to her quarters, she was ready to collapse in a heap and sleep. Juvia noted the kitchenette, tiny living area, the tub in the bathroom, and the cozy looking bed. She sighed in content as she collapsed straight away on the bed. She would worry about bathing and eating later. She felt Levy fall onto the bed beside her and the two instantly fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Natsu paced the guildhall worriedly. He would look up everytime he heard the doors open, hoping it would be her. His brow furrowed when a Rune Knight showed up. The man walked past the guild members who had went silent at their arrival and he had shared a few brief words with Mirajane before heading upstairs to see the master. Whispers broke out among the Fairy Tail mages. After several long minutes, the Rune Knight emerged and quickly left the guild. Master Marakov quickly made his way to the first floor where he stood atop the bar.

"Silence brats!" he shouted. "The Magical Council has sent word that the mission Levy and Juvia went on is now being investigated by the Magical Council, per Levy's request. Apparently, she and Juvia ran into complications during the mission. They are currently resting at the Magic Council headquarters and will be back here tomorrow after they have rested for night. They are fine, just exhausted." Marakov stated. Everyone burst into gossip as they wondered what could have happened to make Levy report the job to the Magical Council. They knew she was still technically on the Council, though she did more part time work, or they would send items in the mail to translate and work on. The times she had traveled back to the council were for tactical issues or more sensitive work. Natsu's brow furrowed. He hoped Levy made it back soon.


	5. Preparing for a First Date

Natu's head shot up as a familiar scent hit his nose when the doors to Fairy Tail opened. He quickly jumped to his feet as his eyes observed the two women tiredly, walking through the guild's doors. Levy's hair was pulled into a headband made of her solid script magic; and while she appeared to be physically fine, she looked completely exhausted. Both she and Juvia had several bandages around their bodies.

"You're back!" Natsu cheered as he swept the smaller female mage into a tight hug. She let out a light giggle in response to his exuberance. Natsu carefully set the tired looking woman down.

"What happened on your mission? Are you alright?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Nastu, slow down. Let the two women breathe. Levy, Juvia, come sit down. You both look ready to collapse." Mirajane ordered as she began fixing the women a drink and a hot meal. They gave her a thankful smile as they made their way to the bar. Natsu followed behind them, taking the seat to Levy's left. Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Cana came to the women's sides too.

"We're fine, Natsu. Thanks for asking. We just have a few minor injuries." Levy responded to the pink haired man's question from earlier. She gave him a bright smile before happily accepting the drink Mirajane handed her.

"You had to report your mission to the magical council?" Gray asked curiously as he leaned against the bar. Levy nodded, while Juvia frowned, as she glanced around the guild.

"Gajeel and Lily haven't come in, yet." Lucy stated with a nod to Juvia. The woman's frown disappeared before she sunk further into her seat and sighed as she sipped her drink.

"So, what happened on your mission?" Erza asked curiously.

"Juvia warns you that it is a very long story." Juvia stated with a nod. "But if Levy-chan's and Juvia's nakama do not mind the long tale, then Levy-chan can tell it."

"Well, it was really weird. Once we exited our train, we traveled to this town, but it looked like it hadn't been inhabited for years. We eventually found the mayor and his secretary in the town hall, but she seemed upset that I had brought Juvia; until the mayor heard her name. Then he kept eyeing us like he was sizing us up and then he kept trying to convince us to stay in the hotel for the night." Levy began. She sipped her drink again with a sigh.

"Juvia and Levy had a very bad feeling. The mayor made Juvia and her sister very uncomfortable. Levy-chan persisted for a map and the mayor seemed to sweat when he realized that Juvia and Levy-chan would not be staying, even for the dinner he offered." The elder of the two, added. "And then, he drew a map but he would not let it go when Levy-chan tried to take it from him." Juvia frowned.

"We eventually left, but I honestly don't think they live in that town. It almost felt like we had been set up for something. But then, we traveled to the forest, and made our way through the jungle to the site where the map indicated the temple would be; but we found nothing; despite, the mayor telling us that his crew would already be there." Levy stated.

"Was the temple hidden by runes or the foliage?" Lucy asked curiously. Juvia shook her head 'no', in response.  
"Levy-chan wondered that too, but we found nothing. Juvia and Levy were attacked by these magical beasts, instead." Juvia responded. The group looked visibly upset as more Fairy Tail mages came closer to listen to the story.

"What sort of beasts were they?" Erza asked with a furrowed brow.

"They aren't indigenous to Fiore, Erza; much less, jungles. That's what threw me off. Originally, we thought they may have been temple guardians, but I don't think that anymore. It was almost as if they had been placed there recently." Levy responded. "It looked like a cross between a bull and a cougar, but there were so many of them, we couldn't keep count. They were incredibly smart and tactical too." Levy stated.

"That sounds like one of the beasts that we had to fight on our mission!" Natsu stated. "One of 'em sliced through, Ice Princess' arm too!" Natsu declared.

"Well, unfortunately, one got a hold of Juvia during the fight with us too. Where was your mission again?" Levy asked with a furrowed brow.

"On the opposite end of Fiore. We were at least twelve hours away from your mission site." Erza murmured.

"And there was that weird guy that kept asking personal questions. He was there to inform us what we would be up against, but the whole time he kept trying to pry information from us." Lucy stated. "Remember? He wanted to know who everyone was closest to in the guild; and he also, was very curious about learning about Wendy, Natsu, Laxus, and Gajeel's dragon slayer abilities.

"Did you answer those questions?" Levy asked with a frown. Lucy shook her head. "No, Erza handled him and then he pretty much dropped it, but he did keep asking us if there was inter-dating amongst guild-members."

"That is very strange." Levy murmured.

"Juvia would like to know if he asked about Juvia's Gajeel-kun?" the water mage stated with a steely tone to her voice.

"He did ask if Gajeel was dating anyone, actually, he seemed to be under the impression that Levy and Gajeel might be an item because they worked together at the Magic Council." Lucy responded.

"Should this man ever be sighted again, Juvia would like to personally speak to him," the elder bluenette stated. "Juvia does not tolerate love rivals," she added with narrowed eyes as her hand tightened around her cup. Lucy inched away from the woman.

"What happened after they attacked you both?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh, well, Juvia covered me, and I placed rune barriers up, because we battled them all night. We were too exhausted to keep going, and Juvia was injured by then. Then we both collapsed and fell asleep by the fire I made." Levy stated.

"Did they go away?" Cana asked curiously as she sat on top of the bar's surface. Juvia shook her head.

"Juvia remembers that they watched us the whole night, and then they would jump at the barrier to test for weak points," the elder sister added.

"Then, in the morning, we devised a plan, made it back to the town, and it was abandoned. We checked all of the buildings, but every single one of them looked liked they hadn't been used in hundreds of years too. So, we headed for the train station because those monsters were pacing the edge of the jungle, and we were afraid that the creepy mayor would come back." Levy finished.

"Juvia was thankful that Levy-chan made the stop at the Magical Council. Something was certainly wrong with that mission, and now they will be investigating it." Juvia added.

"I am certainly happy that you both are alright. This is indeed a strange tale." Erza added as she accepted a slice of strawberry cheesecake from Mirajane.

"I wish I could've came with you, on that mission." Natsu stated with a frown. Levy let out a soft giggle as she nodded. "I think, both me and Juvia would agree, that it would have been nice to have the dragon slayers with us too."

* * *

Eventually, the mages migrated to various tables around the guild. Levy found herself sitting at Team Natsu's table. She was tucked in beside Natsu and across from Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and Erza. Gajeel and Lily had come into the guild a few minutes earlier and Juvia was recounting the details of their mission to himat their usual table. Levy also figured that Gajeel would probably prefer some quiet time to talk to Juvia. He may pretend otherwise, but he was a big softie when it came to the water mage.

"Oh, I brought a book with me today, if you would like to read it, Levy-chan?" Lucy beamed at her friend. The solid script mage had been quiet since she sat down. She only moved to sip her hot chocolate. She looked drowsy. Levy shook her head at her blonde haired friend.

"No thank you, Lu-chan. I really don't feel like doing anything right now." Levy stated with a soft giggle. Lucy's brow shot up. It was a very rare occurrence that the woman declined literature.

Levy frowned as she looked around the guild, seeming to realize that people were missing. "Where are Jet and Droy?" she asked curiously. Natsu tensed up beside the woman. Since she and him had decided to allow their feelings to progress naturally, he was still mildly jealous of her friendship with the two men; considering both men had been enamored with the mage since their childhood, too. He knew that she didn't have romantic feelings for the mages, but since she and him was not officially a couple, he was still tense when her attention focused on other males.

"They're still out on a mission Mirajane sent them on." Wendy piped up. Levy nodded at her and went back to her silence, while Lucy and Gray talked with Wendy and Erza.

"Natsu, where's Happy?" Levy asked turning to face him after a few moments. "He's out with Carla." Natsu responded, relaxing some now that her attention seemed to focus on him and his partner.

"Carla finally agreed to go on a date with him?' Levy gasped in surprise. The table burst into laughter.

"No! They're on a mission together, though." Wendy answered through her laughter.  
"Oh, poor Happy." Levy murmured with a small giggle before nursing her hot chocolate again. Wendy hummed in agreement before focusing on Lucy and Gray's conversation.

"Hey, Natsu?" Levy asked softly after a few more moments of being silent.

"Hmm?" he asked, meeting her hazel eyes.

"I don't particularly feel like doing anything today, but maybe, if you still wanted to do something together like you suggested before we left; we could do so tomorrow, if you still want to, that is?" Levy asked softly, blushing, before being unable to meet his eyes. She feared that he would have changed his mind since he last asked her. A fanged grin broke out across Natsu's face.

"Yosh! I have everything ready too! I was hoping you would still want to go out on a date!" he stated excitedly. She giggled.

"Why would I have changed my mind?" she asked. "Also, what time should we meet up?" she asked curiously. Natsu's brow furrowed as he pondered her question.

"Will you be at the guild tomorrow?" he asked curiously.

"I might stay home tomorrow until you want to meet up, actually." She answered. "But if you want to meet here then I walk over."

Natsu shook his head. "No, you should rest tomorrow. What about I meet you outside Fairy Hills tomorrow at four-thirty?" he asked.

"That would be perfect," she beamed up at him.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up for it!" he declared. She giggled again at his enthusiasm. Levy was excited for her first date with Natsu.

She scooted closer to Natsu, as she relaxed even more into the warmth that his body provided. She took another sip of her hot chocolate as Lucy asked the fire dragon slayer a question. Originally, when Levy realized that she had romantic feelings for Natsu Dragneel, she would never have guessed that one day she would be curled up against his side discussing their first date plans. For a long while she had just assumed that she had a special fondness for Natsu, but she had never considered what those feelings might mean. It wasn't until she heard the rumors that he and Lucy were dating that she felt something in her heart snap. She had realized it was disappointment and hurt. After processing her emotions after the events at Tenrou Island, she had realized what those emotions meant. She had been elated to learn that Lucy did not harbor the same feelings for the fire dragon slayer that she did, but she still never expected the man to look in her direction. They had grown up together, and though he had faith in her abilities, they rarely spoke. They were kindred spirits in a way; both had the same steadfast faith in their hearts, and both were as unwavering as the other; but she still had never expected that all this time, he had been harboring the same feelings for her that she had for him.

Levy's eyes began fluttering to a close. She had been fighting to stay awake for some time now. She felt a warm arm drape itself across her shoulders and pull her closer. She let out a content sigh, before snuggling closer. A woodsy and spicy smell invaded her senses as she lost the battle of staying awake. She had very little sleep over the last few days, but now, sitting amongst her nakama, and sitting snuggled into Natsu's side, she felt at home. Images danced across her mind, and a small smile graced her lips while she slept.

Lucy smiled to herself as she watched her two friends closely. Natsu was calm, which was a word that Lucy had never thought she would associate with the hyperactive man. In fact, he was perfectly content to be sitting for once. She had always wondered if the two would ever get together. Since befriending Natsu she had watched him struggle with understanding his feelings for the blue-headed woman; and, she had watched him grow up. There was many a night that the two shared their deepest secrets, but the one thing Natsu never seemed willing to share was his thoughts on the solid script mage. He would always inquire about her wellbeing to Lucy after Levy had spent the day with the blonde; but he never admitted to Lucy that he liked her, until she called him out on it. She suspected that he believed that he would never have a chance with the woman; and it amused Lucy because she suspected that Levy had always assumed she never stood a chance with Natsu either.

Natsu's hand began softly rubbing Levy's arm. The bluenette let out a content sigh and snuggled closer to his chest in her sleep. He looked back down at the woman with a look of wonderment. The Celestial Spirit Mage met Erza's eye. They both smiled at each other knowing that the other had seen it too. Maybe Mirajane was right, Lucy mused. Maybe the two really did have the same heart after all.

* * *

Lucy glanced up as Natsu burst through her door. She sighed. She had just woken up for the day and finished getting ready.

"Luce, I'm so excited for tonight! I couldn't sleep at all last night!" he exclaimed as he paced around her apartment.

"Wait, did you stay up all night?" Lucy asked as she poured herself a cup of tea. Surely, the fire dragon slayer was exaggerating! He couldn't have stayed up the _whole_ night, could he?

"Yup! I went to bed, but I lay there awake for a bit, so I just got up!" Natsu stated with a grin. Lucy glanced up as two more males walked into her apartment.

"Tch. What he doesn't tell ya is that he dragged us outta bed ta stay up with him." Gajeel stated as his hulking figure came into Lucy's kitchen. He was chewing on a piece of metal while her boyfriend came to sit on one of her kitchen stools.

"What did you guys do then?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I put him ta work." Gajeel grunted out as the stool he sat on creaked under his weight.

"We went back to mine and Happy's house and we built another room onto the house!" Natsu exclaimed while he continued to be a ball of restless energy that paced around the room. Lucy was idly reminded of Levy when she awoke in the mornings. When the girls had sleepovers together, Levy was a bundle of sunshine and hyper activity that could not be reigned in. Lucy hated morning people before her second cup of tea.

"You physically built an addition onto your home instead of sleeping?" Lucy asked. Sure, he had already stated it, but she was still nursing her first cup of tea, and her mind was still foggy. Plus, she was hoping that she had heard them wrong.

"Yes, we built another room onto Flame Brain's house. I still don't see why I was dragged into it." Gray grunted out as Lucy passed him a cup of tea. She gave him a sympathetic smile. Lucy knew that though the boys acted like they hated each other, they were really close friends. She suspected part of Natsu's boundless energy from the night before was nerves and combining that with his easily excitable nature; he probably would be an uncontrollable ball of energy until the actual date. If it went well, which she suspected it would, then he would be even more excitable than he was now. She pitied Gajeel and Gray, for she knew that they would probably have another sleepless night tonight, too. She knew that Natsu had sought out his male friends to help him, and she guessed he had probably asked for advice. She was fairly certain that this was going to be Natsu's first date, too. She was secretly grateful that this was a time for guy friends and not her, because if he had tried keeping her up all night she probably would have thrown him into the Celestial realm. Lucy suspected that Levy would be upset if he didn't make their date, and she also had the sneaky suscpion that both Mirajane and Erza would kill her if he missed it. Those two women shipped Natsu and Levy together harder than the actual couple themselves.

"I wish the day would hurry up! How many more hours until four-thirty?" Natsu questioned.

"Flame Brain, it's only seven in the morning," groaned Gray.

"Gajeel, are you a morning person?" Lucy questioned as she worked her way through her second cup of tea. The iron dragon slayer seemed completely unaffected to be up this early. He had been answering the questions without more grumbling than usual and he seemed relatively coherent, unlike herself and her own boyfriend.

"Tch, I ain't bothered by gettin' up early if that's what yer askin' but I ain't like Salamander and the Shrimp. Them two are like the energizer bunnies." He grunted out in his usual fashion. Lucy gave a small smile. So he _was_ a morning person. This was just another reason why she liked her boyfriend. He was not a morning person, which worked well for the Celestial Mage. She enjoyed staying up into the wee hours of the morning perfecting her writing, and he was as nocturnal as she was. It gave her hope that their relationship would be a long-term one.

Gray groaned again as he rested his head against the table. His hands were still clutching his mug full of tea. His body stilled and Lucy realized that he was dozing off on her table. She laughed to herself as she glanced over and found Natsu doing push-ups.

"I thought you said you put him to work? Why is he still so full of energy?" Lucy asked Gajeel in exasperation.

"Tch, like I know! We did hard labor and he did the grunt of it. He should be more worn out than yer Ice Princess!" Gajeel grunted out while jerking a thumb at Gray.

"Hey, Luce?" Natsu called from her bathroom. Lucy blinked. When had he left the room?

"Yes, Natsu?" she asked curiously as he walked back into the room holding two different bottles in his hands.

"Should I deep condition my hair before my date? Or do you think doing one of those tingling face thingies you put on my face will be enough?" he asked curiously.

"Natsu! You are not using my expensive conditioner!" Lucy chided as she swiped it from his grasp. "Just go to your house and a shower there will suffice."

"But aren't you suppose to prep to get ready for a date? I heard Juvia telling Levy that they had a lot to do to get her ready for tonight and I don't really understand what they have to do because she's perfect already." He answered. "So, I asked Erza, and she told me that girls like to do their nails, and wash their faces, and deep condition their hair, and spend a while picking out their outfits before a date. So, I thought you could help get me ready for mine!" he chirped.

Gajeel snickered as he munched on his bolt.

"Just take ya a shower, put on some cologne, look a bit better than usual, an' brush yer hair, an' you'll be fine." Gajeel stated.

"Gajeel, you really do put in a lot of effort for Juvia, don't you?" Lucy asked curiously. She had never really been around the iron dragon slayer for a long period of time in a relaxed setting, and she was starting to see that the man wasn't as gruff as he appeared to be. She smiled. Who knew the Fairy Tail men were really softies when it came to their love interests?

"Gajeel's right, Natsu. Guys usually get ready a bit different from girls." Lucy stated. There was no way she was going to encourage him to deep condition today; because no matter how many times she said no, he would end up using her expensive conditioner; which meant that she would find Happy lathered in it too.

"Cologne?" Natsu asked scrunching up his nose. Was he supposed to wear cologne? He had never particularly liked wearing sprays due to his heightened senses, but if Levy preferred it then maybe he could bare the stench of it for one night.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to." Lucy stated, shaking her head. "I don't think Levy is overly fond of it anyways; not like Juvia. Levy-chan is a lot more low maintenance; so, whatever you're comfortable with is what she will like." Lucy stated with a nod.

"You think so?" Natsu asked.

"Gihehe. Bunny Girl's right. Shrimp is probably poutin' at Rain Woman for not lettin' her read today. Rain Woman has probably had her up fer hours gettin' her ready." Gajeel laughed.

"But you should definitely shower." Lucy stated. "That should be your priority for the day." She added with a nod. She knew that there might be a possibility that Natsu would forget, and she wanted to make sure that after his long night of work, he would remember. Levy should certainly thank her, Lucy mused.

* * *

Levy watched as Juvia and Erza stormed into the third store that morning. The smaller bluenette found the seating for the poor male souls that were dragged shopping by their significant others. She curled her feet under her as she nodded a greeting at two of the men that were holding their wives' purses. She opened her to-go bag and took a bite of her oversized chocolate chip muffin. Erza and Juvia had been so excited for her date tonight that they had shown up at her apartment at four in the morning. Levy had been up for most of the night anyways. She was both nervous and excited for her date and she had not been able to sleep. Instead, she had reorganized her book collection; deep cleaned her flat, and translated two tomes for Freed. She didn't really have anything left to do when the two women showed up with their plans on getting her ready; so, she had agreed to go. They had went through her closet and her bathroom and declared that she would need a new outfit, new accessories, and new polish for her nails. She had thrown on a simple dress and headband and had followed the two women out of her front floor.

While the solid script mage didn't mind following the two determined women around, she did; however, mind when she still hadn't had breakfast by seven that morning. The woman had eventually agreed to stop and allow the woman to pick out a pastry and grab a hot chocolate; only after Levy had told them her hunger would kill her before she could go on her date. Once the woman had her to-go items she had been dragged along to another clothing store. She was okay with the women having their fun. They enjoyed doing these things, but Levy had already decided on her outfit, and had not originally planned on investing this much effort into her appearance. As long as she was clothed, bathed, and her hair was brushed, she didn't see the urgency in buying new nail polishes. She shrugged as she sipped her hot chocolate. She idly felt pity for the three sales attendants that Erza and Juvia had domineered into following them around the store while they continued to stack clothes on the attendants.

Eventually, Erza dragged Levy from her spot and shoved her into the changing rooms. She resisted pointing out the ridiculous size of the clothes piles. She modeled everything from cocktail dresses to sweatpants for the two mages.

"Juvia thinks that the orange taffeta dress would be perfect." Juvia squealed in delight after Levy had changed back into her normal clothing.

"Yes, but I did prefer the black floor length evening gown, better." Erza added.

"But Levy-chan would need that hemmed, and Juvia does not think that Levy-chan would be okay with the slit on the side of that dress." Juvia pointed out.

"How about this instead?" Levy asked, holding up a pair of denim shorts and a fitted red shirt.  
Juvia looked appalled. "But Levy-chan! It's your first date with your love-interest!"

"Juvia is correct, Levy!" Erza stated while shaking her head. "That simply won't do! First impressions!"

Levy sighed, before giving the two women a small smile. "Then let's buy all three outfits and we can have Lu-chan make the final decision." She reasoned. The two older women looked between the bluenette, then to each other, to the dresses that they were holding, before nodding.

"That would seem like a fair comprise. Alright, ladies, to the cash register, then we will need to go to the spa!" Erza ordered.

* * *

Levy opened the door to her apartment and her two companions followed her inside. The two women carefully placed the three outfits and matching accessories on Levy's bed. They had finished having their manicures and pedicures done, and Erza had insisted that Levy receive a facial, and have a hot oil treatment done to her hair before they went home. She had placated the woman, but now, as she entered into her apartment and Erza and Juvia began heating up various hair styling tools, Levy felt overwhelmed. She just wanted her hair to be its natural self, and she had planned to put a little more effort into her makeup tonight, but not much. She secretly hoped Lucy came over before Erza and Juvia lost their patience and pounced on her.

"Whoa." Lucy whispered as she spied the contents of Levy's apartment. The little bluenette was currently dressed in her pajamas. Her living room had been converted into a mini salon. It appeared that Erza and Juvia had brought over everything they owned in terms of hair styling tools, products, and makeup.

Levy gave a slight whimper. "Please, Lu-chan. Help me," she whispered. "I've held them off this long, by insisting I make them lunch first, but then they decided to make it themselves because they didn't want me to hurt myself before I go on my date."

"They thought you would hurt yourself in the kitchen?" Lucy asked curiously as she set her purse down.

"They wanted to be prepared for any worse case scenarios! They won't even let me go down the stairs until it's time to meet Natsu!" Levy whispered.

"Oh. Well, this is going to be interesting, isn't it?" Lucy asked quietly. She met Levy's distressed hazel orbs and realized that she should have probably stayed with the boys and continued to help them get Natsu ready for the date. That really consisted of them goofing off until it was time for Natsu to shower and change, which would be thirty minutes before he had to leave to meet Levy. That, seemed like a much more easier task, than talking Erza and Juvia down from turning Levy into their doll.

"Can you maybe send them to the Celestial Spirit world and say it was an accident?" Levy whispered-asked, before glancing back at the kitchen with fear of being caught.

"Levy! Your lunch is ready! Fear not, me and Juvia have prepared the perfect lunch that is rich in proteins to get you through the rest of the day until your date!" Erza called from the kitchen. Levy whimpered as Juvia added, "But Juvia does not want little sister running! Levy-chan will have no accidents that cause bruises or a visit to the infirmary before the big date with her love-interest!"

Lucy was idly reminded of someone marching to their doom as Levy turned on her heel and began her walk to her kitchen with her head bowed in defeat. Lucy stepped into Levy's kitchen to find Juvia and Erza in matching aprons thrown over salon outfits. Erza was pushing Levy into a seat, while Juvia brought her silverware, food, and a drink. Erza placed a napkin in the solid script mages lap, and the two women crowded around her to make sure she ate every last bite, so she did not faint from hunger before the date. Levy regretted using that excuse on the women earlier this morning so she could eat breakfast. Levy met Lucy's eyes with a helpless and desperate look. The tiny woman looked like she was going to explode as Juvia tried wiping her face for her.

Worse case scenario, Lucy would tell Natsu that Levy was trapped inside her apartment and needed rescuing to go on their date. Yes, that could work. Lucy began to fear that, that would be the only way to get Levy out of Erza and Juvia's clutches.

* * *

"Lucy, what do you think? My dress or Juvia's?" Erza asked as Levy sat on her bed, while Erza and Juvia held their dresses up before Lucy to inspect.

"Guys, I know Natsu is doing a surprise date for Levy, but I think she will be way over dressed if she goes with either dress." Lucy stated. "Natsu is very simple, very casual, and so is Levy. I think wearing the shorts will be a good option because it's still summer outside, and she doesn't know what she will be doing on the date. If she's doing a physical activity or sitting on the ground, then a dress wouldn't be very practical." Lucy pointed out. Levy beamed at her from behind Erza and Juvia. Both women had frozen in place and for a brief moment, Lucy feared that both women would lash out at her. She took a step back as her hand fingered her keys.

"I had not thought of that." Erza stated finally, while her hand faltered in holding the dress up. "Natsu told us the general plan for the date, but I suppose I got carried away with trying to make sure that Levy was dressed perfectly for her first date with him." Erza stated before setting the dress completely down.

"Juvia is sorry to! Juvia was trying to dress little sister like how Juvia would dress for a date, but that isn't befitting for Levy-chan nor her love-love, Natsu!" Juvia cried out before setting her dress down and hugging her sister. "Juvia asks for Levy-chan's forgiveness!"

Levy giggled and Lucy let the breath out she had been holding. The blonde had not expected this to go so well. She had been waiting for Erza and Juvia to charge at her.

"I love the dresses, I really do. But maybe we should save those for a special occasion?" Levy asked. Erza nodded before smiling at her. "I am very excited for your first date with Natsu."

"Me too." Levy stated softly, with a soft blush.

"Alright! Well, let's get you dressed!" Lucy stated with a clap. The women giggled before Levy grabbed the third outfit off of the bed and skipped off to her bathroom to change. When she came out, the three women cheered before leading her into the living room. Juvia poured each woman a glance of wine before sitting down on the couch with her own glass. Levy expertly ran her fingers through her cerulean curls before tying a red headband in place. Lucy, Juvia, and Erza began animatedly talking. Apparently, Lucy and Erza had informed Juvia of Natsu's date plans while Levy was changing. Juvia had squealed in delight, and the three women's excitement began energizing the little bluenette again. She giggled at a joke Erza had made while she took her time with her makeup. She was happy that the women had allowed her to get ready the way she pleased, and she was thankful that they had finally calmed down and were now enjoying themselves.

"Lucy, you never did tell us, but when did you and Gray have your first date? I heard his side of it, but I wanted to hear yours." Erza asked. Lucy blushed as Levy began teasing her from her perch on the coffee table while she applied her lipgloss.

"Well, what about Juvia and Gajeel's?" Lucy asked. Juvia spluttered before pointing at Erza accusingly, "Juvia has not heard the latest news of Jellal!" Erza blushed. "Why don't we have a girl's night tonight when I get back from my date? We can invite Cana, Mirajane, and Wendy over too." Levy suggested with a laugh. The other three women nodded in agreement as they began conspiring about picking up wine and sweets for the night. It was settled on that Lucy, Erza, and Juvia would run to their homes and grab an overnight bag, before meeting up in town to pick up their desired goods for the sleepover. Then they would meet back at Levy's apartment in Fairy Hills with Mirajane, Cana, and Wendy and await the bluenette's arrival from her first date with the fire dragon slayer. The women giggled in excitement. Tonight would be a good night.

* * *

Levy glanced at the time before taking a deep breath. It was time to meet Natsu outside the building. Erza ducked her head out of Levy's living room window and greeted the fire dragon slayer. Every woman was impressed that he had shown up on time, but Lucy was not surprised. Natsu would do everything in his power to show Levy that he deeply cared for her, and he would do whatever it took to make her feel special, starting with showing up promptly.

"Juvia is happy for you, Levy-chan! Go! Go! Go! Have a remarkable night!" the elder sister cheered before pulling her baby sister into a tight hug before shoving her out of her front door and into the hallway of Fairy Hills. Levy gave a nervous chuckle as the door shut behind her. She began walking determinedly down the hall and down the stairs. She took in a deep breath to steel her nerves. Would this really go well? Did he truly like her? Would the date begin and he realized she wasn't his type? What if she messed up? What if she insulted him? What if she forgot to put on deodorant? A horrified gasp escaped Levy's lips as she stopped mid-step in the stairwell. She quickly turned her head to either side and quickly sniffed both side. She let out a sigh. Thankfully, she had indeed worn deodorant.

She took a deep breath before nodding. She could do this! She was having doubts now, but they were wrong. Every time she had ever been around Natsu, he had always made her feel at ease. Recently, since their public acceptance of their feelings, the dragon slayer seemed to be a permanent fixture by her side, and a fixture that seemed to fit beside her. She had always known Natsu, he would never laugh at her; even if this didn't work out for them, they were still trusted comrades and she knew he would always look out for her. She stepped out from the building and giggled. Lucy, Erza and Juvia were leaning out of her window from the third floor all giving Natsu advice. The salmon haired man was staring up at the women seeming to be considering their advice as if it was law.

"Should you not be the perfect gentlemen tonight, I WILL SMITE YOU," Erza growled menacingly. "But do try to enjoy yourselves!" she added with a bright smile as she realized that this was the launch of the ship she had fallen in love with.

"Juvia wants to remind Natsu-kun that Levy-chan should be home at a reasonable hour since it is the first date; however, should Natsu-kun decide to wed Levy-chan after the first date, Juvia gives her blessing! Oh, but Juvia wants to be present at the wedding! Here, let Juvia come with you!" Juvia called before attempting to move in-between Erza and Lucy and climb out the window.

"Juvia! You will not go on their date with them! They are not getting married yet, and when they do, it will not be a shotgun wedding!" Erza chided while she pulled Juvia back. When Natsu and Levy married, Erza knew she and Mirajane had already secretly called dibs on wedding planning. They hadn't exactly asked Levy yet, but they called it anyways. Juvia froze. "Juvia could help Erza plan the wedding! Oh, Juvia can not wait to see the babies!" she declared as she danced around Levy's living room.

Lucy looked back at the other two mages before she turned to give her own advice. "Have fun, Natsu, Levy. And don't worry about them two. I'll keep them occupied so they don't try to spy or meddle on your date." She called as she waved.

"Thanks, Lu-chan!" Levy called. "Call Gajeel if Juvia tries to convince Erza to start on the wedding plans today. He's the only one that can distract her. And take Erza to the bakery." She added. Lucy giggled.

"Bye guys! Enjoy yourselves!" and with that the window closed. Levy turned to face Natsu who broke out into a fanged grin. He pulled the smaller woman into a hug. Levy smiled into his warmth. She had been silly to worry about him wanting to back out. Natsu let go of the woman before taking her hand. Levy blinked in surprise as Natsu excitedly began leading her away from Fairy Hills. She had wondered all day if they would hold hands, and she had worried about if she should initiate it or not. She was afraid of scaring him, so she decided against that; but now, as she walked beside him, hand in hand, she realized, she had been silly to worry. For Natsu, this was natural, and she would not have it any other way.


	6. Of first dates

Natsu could feel the excitement pulsing through his veins as he led the smaller bluenette to their destination. He began to understand his feelings for the woman after Gajeel had attacked Team Shadow Gear all those years ago. A fire burned in his veins that he had never felt before, and as his dark eyes took in the woman's battered body, he had felt a vengeance rise to his chest as he stepped out those guildhall doors to face Phantom Lord. Their solid script mage had been the first to accept Gajeel into the guild, and while Natsu did not want to accept the iron dragon slayer, he did so reluctantly. He trusted, Levy, and if she could forgive the man then maybe, just maybe, he could try to do the same. That was when he began to realize his feelings for the solid script mage were romantic in nature. He had never understood before why his eyes always found her cerulean locks across the hall, nor why he could feel instantly at home when he heard her laugh, but he did; and somewhere along the way, he realized he was in love with the woman. It had been hard for him to accept because he had never imagined he would be holding the woman's hand and leading her to their first date, but he was.

"Where are we going?" Levy asked with a slight giggle as she jogged to keep with Natsu. The pink haired man had become even more excited and began to walk faster in his haste to get to their date spot. Nastu beamed down at her with a fanged grin.

"We're almost there!" He exclaimed. Levy laughed as he continued with his fast pace and she continued to jog after him. She was thankful that she had the stamina to keep up with his pace as he pulled her along.

"We're here!" Natsu exclaimed as their feet touched the sand of the beach. Levy beamed before pulling her hand from his. Natsu blinked as he turned to face her with a slight frown. He missed the contact of her hand molded into his. He looked down to realize she was untying her sandals. She quickly kicked them off before grabbing his hand and sprinting further onto the beach. Natsu grinned brightly as she pulled him after her. She let go of his hand for a moment to dance and twirl around the beach. He laughed before pulling her into his arms and lifting her over his shoulder. She squealed with laughter as he began spinning her around in circles. The two were breathless from their antics when Natsu finally set Levy back down. His arms were still wrapped around her, keeping the pocket-sized woman close. Levy subconsciously leaned closer to the man's warmth. Her hazel eyes darted from his dark ones to his fanged smile. She idly wondered what it would be like to kiss the dragon slayer. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she realized how close in proximity she was to the flame dragon slayer. She was thankful when Natsu spoke first.

"Come on! I still have a few more surprises left!" he declared before taking her hand and leading her further down the beach. She giggled as the two jogged through the sand, again. He led the woman across the beach as the evening began to set in. Natsu stopped in front of a large rock surface.

"The rest of the surprise is up there," he stated with a nod of his head. "Can I pick you up?" he asked curiously. He didn't want to just grab the woman by her waist without asking her first. He knew she trusted him, but they still had not declared their romantic relationship an official one; therefore, he was not going to screw this up before it began. No way was he going to lose her this early in the game. She beamed at him before nodding. "Sure."

Natsu firmly placed his hands around her waist and lifted the woman up onto the rock's surface. Once she was securely up there, he quickly clambered up after her.

Natsu then led the woman a few more steps around the cliff face before gesturing at the scene before him.

"Yosh! We made it!" he declared as his face broke out into a large grin. Levy blinked in surprise as she took in the scene before her. A picnic blanket was carefully laid out on the rock's surface. Several pillows were neatly laid out, and a picnic basket sat in the middle. Candles were placed in the crevices of the cliff face and around the blanket to provide light when the evening faded into night. Levy was speechless. She had been on a few dinner dates with a few different men from around town as she grew up, but they were stale and predictable. She dressed up, they dressed up, and then they sat in a fancy restaurant in town that made her nervous. She had never been on a first date with someone that had put so much thought into what she enjoyed. There was even a leather bound book resting on one of the pillows.

"Natsu! I love it!" Levy exclaimed throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. He beamed at her. "Yosh!" he exclaimed before the two broke apart and went to sit on the blanket and pillows.

"Carla said that men give women flowers on their first dates, but I thought about it for a while, and I thought you might like this better," Natsu stated while handing the little woman the leather bound book. Her slender fingers ran over the leather cover as a small smile graced her features. "This was really thoughtful, thank you, Natsu." She murmured as her heart swelled. He beamed at her again before unloading the picnic basket. Levy carefully set the book aside as Natsu handed her a mug and warm thermos. He gave her a sloppy grin.

"I packed you hot chocolate, and I brought spicy apple cider," He stated while pouring her hot chocolate from her thermos in her mug. She giggled as she took a sip and hummed in content. He then began pulling out various plates of wrapped food.

"How did you know?" she asked curiously staring at her plate of her favorite dish. He gave her a sheepish smile. "We've grown up together, Levy," he stated. "Even when you thought I wasn't paying attention, I always was," he answered with a soft smile. Levy felt something tug at her heart as tears of happiness pricked her eyes as she watched him pull out their utensils and napkins. All her life she thought she had been the only one to watch to know what people loved or hated or what their favorite memories were; but Natsu had proved in this moment, that she wasn't the only one that loved so fiercely that they knew everything that the person would never say. The two settled into a comfortable silence as they began to eat their different meals.

The sun continued to sink before reaching the edge of the sea. Natsu nudged her and pointed. Levy felt a warmth settle over her as she looked across the ocean and saw the oranges and reds fading into a pink and dancing over the cerulean blue of the ocean. She sighed in content as the two watched the sun begin to sink. She could feel Natsu's eyes on her and she turned her head to look at him.

"Thank you, Natsu, this was really perfect," she murmured with a fond smile. He grinned down at her. "It's only perfect when you have the right person to share it with," he answered.

* * *

Levy laughed as Natsu told her another funny incident that had happened to Team Natsu on one of their many missions. Their plates had been cleaned of their dinner and dessert. The dishes had been packed away in the basket; and that had been placed aside, forgotten for the moment. Natsu was lying on his back, looking up at the stars with his arms behind his head. Levy was laying beside him their bodies touching. The candles glowed around them, and the smell of the ocean and their partner hit their noses. They could hear the waves crashing against the shore as the stars glittered above them in the blanket like sky. A slight breeze rolled off the ocean and Levy snuggled closer into Natsu's warm side.

"Do you remember when we were kids, and one night we were camping behind the guild?" Natsu asked quietly. "The time when everyone else fell asleep and you and I laid under the stars?" Levy murmured. "Yeah." Natsu answered, and Levy could hear the smile in his voice. "You pointed out the stars and told me their stories." He murmured again as his eyes studied the stars twinkling above them. Levy hummed in agreement as both of their eyes watched the stars above them. There was something about looking at stars that brought a sense of magic to a person, even a powerful mages like them, that could not be explained. Natsu shifted his body, so his right arm could rest under Levy. She shifted, and her head found its way to rest on his shoulder.

The magic she felt would be hard to describe. But it was the feeling of his heartbeat beating to his own rhythm under her ear. It was the feeling of his muscles in his arm twitching under her as his arm began to fall asleep, but he refused to move it. It was the feeling of comfort that the low glow of the candles and the warmth of the Fire Dragon Slayer beside her brought. It was the feeling of peace at the beginning to this journey she was embarking on with this man. She wasn't entirely sure where the path would lead, but she knew that every single day with Natsu by her side would bring about an adventure she would never wish to end. It would be a story that people would tell when their lives from Earthland were long gone, and they were nothing more than faint memories of people that walked this earth. Yes, the feeling she had now was one she had never felt before, but whatever you called it, she was thankful that she was able to feel it even for just one night.

The magic he felt would be hard to describe. It was not like the fire that ran through his veins. It was not like the thrill of the fight or the raw power he felt coursing through his being; no, this was something entirely different. It was the feeling of faith in the woman that was curled into his side. It was the feeling that her unique smell evoked in him. It was the feeling he got when he looked across the ocean; and while the color of the ocean was not one he could name, he knew it was the color of her wavy locks. It was the feeling of her fitting beside him, like the puzzle piece he had never known was missing from his life. It was the feeling of an adventure that was beginning, and one that would never end, because adventures like this, never could. He was thankful for this night, because even if he died tomorrow, he had felt this feeling at least once in his life, and it was a feeling that only she could evoke in him.


	7. The After-Date Math

It was late when Levy opened the door to her flat. The soft smile that had graced her lips for most of the night remained in place when she observed her female friends perched around her apartment. The women were in their pajamas giggling as they chatted and watched various movies. All of them squealed when Levy walked into the room. She giggled as all of them jumped to their feet and came to the center of the room.

"How did it go?" Cana asked curiously.

"Was Natsu a gentleman?" Erza asked her eyes narrowing.

"Juvia does not see a ring on Levy-chan's finger!" Juvia declared in horror.

"Levy-chan, we need details," Mirajane stated, as she looked ready to combust.

"What do you do on dates?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Lucy finally asked.

Levy giggled at her friends, before walking past them to her room. "I'm going to change before we discuss this!" she called causing Mirajane and Juvia to pout.

* * *

Levy yawned as she stretched from her place on the floor of her flat. She sat up and looked around the room to find the other women of Fairy Tail sleeping on various pieces of her furniture. She had curled up under a pile of blankets that the girl's had thrown on the floor to watch movies together. Her blue curls were in a state of disarray as she rubbed her hazel eyes. She got to her feet and made her way to her shower.

The warm water relaxed her muscles as she smiled to herself in giddiness. She could not wait to see Natsu today at the guild. She had never felt this way about a guy before, but she did now, and she wondered where it would lead. The excitement of seeing Natsu again today bubbled up in her chest. She giggled to herself out of giddiness as she toweled her curls off.

Lucy glanced at her shorter friend with a slight glare. She groaned, the women had stayed awake until the wee hours of the morning, which suited the blonde; however, Levy McGarden was already up. Granted, it was later for the bluenette, but it was still too early for her blonde friend. Lucy dragged herself to the kitchen where the smaller female bustled around the kitchen making morning tea. She hummed to herself as she danced around her kitchen. Lucy was idly reminded of a fairy. Levy gave her a warm smile as she handed the woman a cup of tea. She knew better than to try to converse to Lucy now, but after the second cup of tea, she knew the woman would be more open to conversation.

Lucy remembered the events from the night before. When the women had tried questioning Levy on what had happened on her first date with Natsu; the solid script mage had not spilled many details. She told the women where he took her, and that he gave her a book, but she didn't elaborate past that. Erza, Juvia, and Mirajane had been beside themselves. They wanted details, but Levy had just shrugged and gave the women a sheepish smile before telling them that she was not going to share past that. Especially, since she was afraid of jinxing the new relationship.

Lucy had smiled to herself. Levy did not have to say a word, because everything was written there on her face, the word: love, popped into Lucy's mind as she observed her best friend. She knew that the feelings of being in love evoked were ones that were indescribable and merely calling it love, was laughable; but that was the only word in the language that could put a name on those feelings. Wendy had been curious to know if Natsu had kissed her, but Levy had blushed and shook her head. That did not surprise Lucy, even though Erza and Juvia looked affronted, and Mirajane cried out in pain. It did not fit neither Natsu nor Levy, to just immediately go in for the kiss, not when they were finally accepting their feelings. They would need a little time before such an act took place, and Lucy smiled. Their relationship suited them. Around the time that Lucy was nursing her second cup of tea, the other Fairy Tail mages began waking up and getting ready for the day. All the women participated in putting Levy's apartment back together.

* * *

Levy found herself walking to the guild with Wendy and Lucy. The blonde had brought over her clothes for the day to Levy's apartment so she did not have to walk across town to her own apartment to change. She did not live in Fairy Hills like the other women, after all. Levy had not minded. The two women had many sleepovers together before in the past and they both usually did that.

"Levy-chan, do you think you will start going on missions with us?" Wendy asked curiously as she glanced up at the mage. She enjoyed the other bluenette's company, and she knew that Natsu would be significantly happy if she came with the group.

"I'm sure I will probably go one every once in a while, but I'm still apart of Team Shadow Gear." Levy answered. She wouldn't mind going on missions with the group, but ultimately, she was still team leader for Shadow Gear, and Team Natsu was already rather large. They didn't really need her help between the group, and it would be one more person to split the reward with even if everyone didn't mind her joining, they might mind that aspect.

"Oh, I think it would be fun if you came with us, though!" Wendy declared with a sweet smile.

"Didn't Romeo recently join your team after Tenrou?" Levy asked curiously. The sky dragon slayer blushed before nodding. "He did. He really looks up to Natsu, and he and I have become good comrades, but I still think it would be cool if you came with us more." Wendy stated with a kind smile.

"You know Levy-chan, if you and Juvia stood next to Wendy, you guys could pass her off as your younger sister." Lucy stated after a moment of thoughtful silence. "Her hair is darker than Juvia's, but she has a similar skin color, and she's very petite for her age, like you." Lucy stated. Wendy grinned brightly.

"Wouldn't that be fun?" Wendy asked. "I could have two big sisters!" she declared. "It certainly would be fun for me and Juvia." Levy answered kindly.

"Oh, I wish you both were my sisters! You're very smart and Juvia is very passionate. And then, if you marry Natsu, and Juvia marries, Gajeel, they could be my brother-in-laws, if we were siblings!" Wendy declared. Levy laughed, allowing the girl her excitement.

"Solid Script: Shield!" Levy shouted, her fingers and hand twisting to create her magic. A barrier formed in front of the three women as a chair bounced off of the shield. The three began picking their way to the bar, carefully avoiding the mass chaos that the guild had been thrown in.

"Thanks for that, Levy-chan." Lucy stated as she ducked as splintered wood was thrown in her direction. Levy laughed in response as she picked a stool to perch on at the bar. She quickly used her magic to place a small barrier around herself to protect her from the various objects and guildmates that were being thrown around. Lucy and Wendy went in their separate directions, most likely to try to attempt to stop the fight, and Levy pulled out the leather bound book that Natsu had given her the night before. She was intrigued to know what the book was about, as it had no discernable title on the spine or cover.

"Levy-chan!" cried two male voices in unsion. Levy set her book down before she open it and smiled at her two teammates. "Jet! Droy! Did you both have a good mission?" she asked curiously. The two nodded as they came to sit beside her.

"It was fairly simple. We worked with a town and helped them out for a few days, per Mirajane's orders." Jet answered first before throwing the mage a bright smile.

"We heard about your mission, Levy-chan." Droy stated before pulling a plate of food towards himself. "We wish we had been able to go with you and protect you!" He declared while he gobbled down a turkey leg. She gave the boys a kind smile, she knew her seven-year absence from them had been difficult, and anytime she took a mission without them now, they worried that she may not come back. She understood the fear. Tenrou Island had taught everyone in the guild that none of them were invincible, even if they thought they were most of the time. In the end, they were all mages, and they still bled like the next person. One mistake, could cost the mage their very life.

"So, what did you do yesterday," Jet asked curiously. "We didn't see you around the guild," he finished. Levy paused at the question. She was not sure how the two boys would handle the truth and she wondered how to phrase it. Would they try to attack Natsu if she told them that she had been on a date with the flame dragon slayer? She doubted they would, but when they thought she was head over heels in love with Gajeel, they did not treat him very nicely. It was laughable to think that they would hate Natsu. Growing up both Jet and Droy had followed after the trail that Natsu blazed.

"Well," she began, "Juvia, Erza, and Lucy came over and helped me prepare for my date with Natsu. We had our first one last night." She stated. Jet's face seemed frozen, and Droy pulled his plate of food towards him as he shoveled more food into his mouth at a faster rate.

Jet cleared his throat. "Are you happy?" Jet asked curiously. Levy was momentarily startled by the question, before a bright grin broke out across her face; she nodded enthusiastically. "I am," she murmured with conviction. Jet nodded, before sighing. "Well, Levy-chan, this will be a bit hard for me and Droy to get used to, but if he makes you happy, then we will be happy for you both." He stated. Droy made a choking noise, and Levy knew that he did not share the same sentiment as his companion, but she appreciated it anyways. "Thank you guys!" she exclaimed before throwing her arms around Jet's neck, and hugging the man. He chuckled and patted her back affectionately. "Yeah, yeah, just whenever we're around him, can you make sure that he doesn't anger Titania? She always comes after us two whenever she gets angry at him, Gray, and Gajeel." Jet stated. Levy laughed.

"I'll try my best." She answered. She knew without a doubt that saving her team from the wrath of Titania would never occur, but if hey, if they needed false hope, then she could give them that.

"Levy," a voice cried out in enthusiasm. Levy made a noise of surprise when someone's arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her from her chair in their excitement to see her. She laughed as Nastu spun her around before setting her back down. He was grinning widely down at her.

"When did you get here?" Levy asked curiously as she noted that the guildhall was starting to wind down from it's fight.

"Oh! I got here right before you, but I couldn't get to you because of Ice Princess." Natsu stated with a quick glare over his shoulder. Levy's eyes fell on Gray who looked worse for wear. She almost pitied him, but mostly she felt horrible for Lucy.

"Natsu!" Lucy screeched as she stormed over. "What did I tell you?" she hissed as she placed her hands on her hips. "YOU DO NOT HIT GRAY IN THE FACE!" she screeched at him. Levy could see the muscles in the woman's body twitching and she knew what was coming next, so she did the only thing that would stop her best friend from assaulting the flame dragon slayer. Levy broke out into an excited smile and threw her arms around Natsu's left one.

"Isn't he so sweet, Lulu?" Levy asked. "He stopped fighting just to come see me!" Levy declared with her innocent giggle. Lucy blinked in surprise. She had been prepared to Lucy kick him into next week, but now the little bluenette was on his arm. Nobody in the guild would ever pick a fight with Levy. She refused to fight her guildmates, and it wasn't like she did stupid things to make people angry with her anyways. Lucy struggled to figure out what to do. Natsu beamed down at the solid script mage. The look on his face made Lucy take a step back. She had never seen the dragon slayer that happy before. She couldn't just ruin that, could she?

"Sweet?" Lucy repeated. "Yeah, I guess it is." She stated before sighing. She gave the two a quick smile before turning on her heel and going to find Gray. In hindsight, Natsu had stopped fighting when Levy walked through the door; however, Gray had wanted to continue the fight, which led to Natsu becoming angrier that his path to the little bluenette was impeded upon. Thus, Gray had ended up getting hit in the face, repeatedly.

Mirajane was watching Levy and Natsu fondly. She sighed in content. They really were perfect for the other. She squealed in delight when the two sat down at the bar. Erza came to sit in front of Mirajane and the two happily watched the couple interact. They were chatting, both with their bright smiles.

"We did well, Mira," Erza stated with a nod, before tucking into her strawberry cheesecake. Mira grinned. She agreed.

"However, Juvia is now going to have to be involved in the wedding planning." Erza stared. "I could only contain her so much yesterday. It was the only way." Erza finished. Mira nodded before wiping down the bar.

"She knows Levy's size, so she can help design the dress!" Mira declared. She and Erza had envisioned a puffy ball gown. She idly wondered if using so much tulle would swallow the poor solid script mage, but she brushed it off, between herself, Erza, and Juvia they could pull off the wedding they envisioned for the two.

"Hey, Mira." Lucy stated with a smile as she came to sit beside Erza. "What are you two conspiring about?" Gray grunted grumpily as Mira passed him a drink.

"Wedding plans for Natsu and Levy." Erza stated without skipping a beat. Gray choked on his drink. "What?" he coughed out. "You two aren't still doing that are you?" Lucy asked. "We are!" Mira stated excitedly. "But Natsu and Levy aren't even official yet! They still have a ways before they even consider marriage, Mira." Lucy stated. Mira pouted at her as Erza set her fork down.

"What?" he coughed out. "You two aren't still doing that are you?" Lucy asked. "We are!" Mira stated excitedly. "But Natsu and Levy aren't even official yet! They still have a long way before they even consider marriage, Mira." Lucy pointed out. Mira pouted at her as Erza set her fork down.

"We are aware that it may take some time for them to reach that life stage; however, when it occurs, we will be prepared for it." Erza stated calmly.

"What are you guys planning?" Lucy asked begrudgingly. She was not entirely sure that she wanted to know, but she could at least find out and warn her friends properly.

"Oh, it'll be so lovely!" Mirajane gushed as she pulled a thick binder out from behind the bar. Lucy's eyes widened as Gray choked on his drink, again.

"It's Natsu and Levy, Mira. If Flame-Brain doesn't screw up and they actually get to that point, they'll probably get married in some field. Levy will wear an orange dress, and Natsu will wear his scarf. Neither are going to be overly invested in having what everyone else views as the picture perfect wedding." Gray stated firmly with the shake of his head. Mirajane pouted as Erza turned to glare down the ice mage. Gray gulped before he jumped to his feet and bolted from the spot. Lucy chuckled nervously before bolting after him. Gray had made an excellent point, and it was a point that Lucy agreed with; however, she did not plan on sticking around after he insulted both Erza and Mirajane's dream.

* * *

"I cannot believe that he is just sitting there and paying attention." Carla mused as she flew behind Wendy and came to sit with her dragon slayer and Lucy. The blonde looked up and smiled to herself. Levy had a book open and appeared to be reading a story to Natsu while the man leaned over her shoulder and listened intently. They would occasionally laugh together, and Natsu's dark eyes would meet Levy's hazel ones. The look in his eyes as he regarded the solid script mage was one that burned with love.

"Tch! Flame-Brain! Fight me!" Gajeel roared as he roughly set his beer mug down and stood up. He began to approach the duo and Natsu looked up and gave the man a disgruntled glare. Gajeel began to advance further on the duo, and Levy closed the book. She knew Natsu would never shy away from a fight. She was surprised when the flame dragon slayer twisted his body around, so that he could easily protect her. It was the only time Levy had ever seen him take a defensive posture in the guildhall when it came to a fight. She blinked in surprise.

"Go away, Bolts-for-Brains! I'm busy!" Natsu declared with a glare.

"Gihehe." Gajeel laughed his signature laugh as the guildhall froze. Natsu never turned down the opportunity to fight. Mirajane had already fainted from her happiness at his display of love. Erza was fingering her sword as she watched the scene unfold; she would intervene should Gajeel ruin the happy bubble that both Levy and Natsu were in.

"What are ya, whipped now?" Gajeel asked before taking a step closer to Levy. Everyone blinked in surprise as the bluenette's bag full of large books connected with the iron dragon slayer's face.

"Gajeel! That was very rude!" Levy scolded at the dazed man laying on the floor. "I'm sorry Juvia scared you with talk about a wedding, but that was not nice to say to Natsu!" she glared down at the man. The guild broke out into laughter as he angrily began to stand. Natsu was grinning from ear-to-ear at Levy. She gently pushed his shoulder and gave him a soft grin. "Well? What are you waiting for?" she asked. "Yosh! I'm all fired up! Bolts-for-Brains, you're gunna get it!" Natsu declared as the fighting in the guild began again.

In the end, it ended with Natsu and Gray butting heads while Juvia, Lucy, Erza, and Mirajane ganged up on Gajeel for ruining Natsu and Levy's time alone at the bar. They would teach him and anyone else that dared to break up their couple for a moment that there would be severe consequences for such actions.

* * *

 **A/N: Right, so, probably a chapter or two more of fluff and then the drama shall be unfolding. Exploring what a relationship between Levy and Natsu might look like has been fun; as well as, figuring out what everyone's reactions may be like. If something seems OOC for anyone then please tell me and give me suggestions. I'm curious though if anyone knows what book he gave her or if anyone has figured out what the drama is going to be about? You'll find out in the next two chapters for sure, though. :)**


	8. Their Story

The days passed in similar fashion. The guildhall's dynamics had begun to change dramatically; while fights continued to break out with as much fervor as before, there was no denying that Natsu had become stronger. It seemed that the passion that coursed through his veins only became greater with his newfound relationship. Indeed, he had a new reason to become stronger, a new reason to live, and a new reason to fight; and the reason was in the form of a pocket-sized woman.

Natsu beamed as he waltzed through the doors of the guildhall. He had arrived slightly earlier than normal because he knew that his solid script mage was always at the guild earlier in the morning than most. He had been hoping to arrive before she did so that he could have a few quiet minutes enjoying her presence before their respective teammates arrived.

"Natsu," Mirajane's voice called from behind the bar. She waved the fire dragon slayer over to the bar.

"Good, I'm glad to have caught you! Natsu, you and several others were requested to take on a new mission. It should last three to six days, I believe." Mirajane stated as she passed the salmon-haired man the job request. He frowned slightly as he reviewed it.

"I wasn't planning on taking a mission for a while longer. I was thinking of going with Team Shadow Gear on their next one." He replied. He wanted to take this mission, he was always itching for a good fight, but he and Levy were just beginning to navigate their newfound relationship. He did not want to mess up this new level of happiness, and there was a part of him, he suspected it was a combination of the dragon and man in him; that wanted to make sure that Levy was protected.

"Brat, listen up," Master Makarov began from his place on a stool. He had been listening to the entire conversation. He was secretly very excited by Levy and Natsu, for they were growing up and maturing into adults, and he understood the desire to make sure your respective partner was safe; but Nastu had to take this. It was a part of balancing life.

"You need to take this mission with your team, and without Levy," Makarov began, "You're going to have to learn how to balance your duties and your relationships. I understand how hard it can be, I was married after all, but sometimes we have to leave someone behind because the situation does not call for that person. Now, don't worry about Levy. She can fend for herself; besides, you're leaving her in the care of the strongest guild around. She has an entire family to take up her charge should she not be able to do it." Makarov stated.

Natsu nodded. "I guess I was just hoping maybe she could start coming with me," He added. Makarov nodded as he sipped his drink. "There will be missions that she will be able to do that, but this isn't one of those. While she certainly has the abilities to take this mission, she was not requested, and you must honor the job request."

Mirajane giggled as she sat a spicy drink before Natsu. "Absence does make the heart grow fonder, Natsu," she stated with a wry dragon slayer sipped his drink as he looked over the request again. Something in the pit of his stomach felt uneasy as his eyes reviewed the requester's name; but he had never heard of the mayor's name before, so he had no reason to feel unsure of the request. They had specifically called out him, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, and Gray. That certainly wasn't unusual in and of itself, but he still felt a sense of unease wash over him. He found it strange that they had requested individuals specifically, but not an entire team.

"Good morning, Natsu!" Levy beamed as she took the stool to his right. Natsu swiveled in his chair. "Levy! Yosh! You made it!" he grinned as he pulled her into a tight hug. She giggled. "Good morning, Mirajane, Master Makarov." She greeted the two at the bar. They smiled at her.

"What's that you're reading?" Levy asked curiously as her eyes wandered over to the job request in Natsu's hands.

"Natsu and several of the others were requested to do a job," Mirjane stated as she passed Levy a mug of hot chocolate. The bluenette nodded while she sipped her drink. "They certainly chose well," She stated as she smiled up at Natsu. He gave her a fanged grin in response.

"When do you guys head out?" the bluenette asked curiously. She wondered how long she had to see him before he had to leave. Natsu glanced down at the request before answering, "This evening," came his reply.

"Well, do you mind if I have lunch with you today before you leave?" Levy asked curiously. Natsu beamed at her. "Yosh!" Came Natsu's excited reply.

* * *

Levy sighed as she curled into her bed that night. She had seen Natsu and his team off before dinner. Then, she and Lucy had gone out to a nice restaurant together with Juvia. The three women had discussed what they planned to do over the course of the next few days. They had enjoyed each other's company, but eventually the time had come for the women to separate.

The solid script mage finally had the opportunity to pull out the book that Natsu had given her on their first date. Every time she had tried to open it she would get pulled into a discussion or something would come along to distract her. Now, however, she had the entire night to read her new book, curled under the warmth of her blankets.

Levy ran a slender hand over the leather bound book. A small smile graced her lips as she undid the leather strap keeping the book closed. She prolonged her first time opening the book as a contented sigh escaped her lips. The book smelled old and worn, one of her favorite smells; and yet, there was another smell to the book that Levy could only place as spicy. It reminded her of the flame dragon slayer that gave her the book.

She carefully opened the book to the first page. Her eyes took in the print that the book was in. The words danced together in a beautiful font that she had never seen before. She could feel the excitement bubbling inside her chest at the prospect of the new book. Giddiness overtook her as she slowly smoothed down the first page to begin reading. Levy gasped as tears pricked her eyes at the words on paper.

 _ **Our Eternal Adventure**_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Once upon a time, a fierce guild stood tall and proud in Fiore, it became a beacon of hope to all, and they called it Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **One dark night, when the stars were hiding behind the black clouds, and a storm beat against the walls of the guild, two figures ran against the rain to the welcoming doors. In the taller one's arms, was a battered body of a small child. They burst through the doors, shielding the child as best as they could from the elements.**_

 _ **"Makarov! Macao! Whatcha got there?" called Wakaba curiously as he and the other guild members noted the bundle in Macao's arms. One of the members ran to get towels as the two soaking wet members began calming their breathing down from their sprint through the elements.**_

 _ **"It's a little** **girl,** **" Macao stated as he pulled one of the blankets off from the child's head to reveal shocking cyan colored curls. "And she needs our** **help,** **" Makarov stated as the two began to quickly walk the child to the infirmary. Other guild members snapped into action as they began grabbing items needed to handle the child. They rushed to the infirmary behind the two men.**_

 _ **Porlyusica began working on the child. The child's porcelain skin was battered and bloodstained. Her clothing was tattered and her breathing was shallow. Makarov worked to dry the child as they wrapped her in warm blankets. When Porlyusica was satisfied with the child's state, she finally turned to Makarov.**_

 _ **"How did you acquire this child?" she asked with a reserved tone.**_

 _ **"You remember my mission, yes?" Makarov asked his old friend curiously. She nodded.**_

 **"You were intending to stop the most feared dark guild of our** **time _, the one that has quickly risen in ranks,_** _ **" she responded. Makarov nodded.**_

 _ **"We did, but Porlyusica, we didn't realize-" Makarov stopped as his eyes fell on the sleeping child's. "How could we have known?" he whispered quietly as he shook his head. His dark eyes turned back to Porlyusica, and he sighed.**_

 _ **"Her father was the leader and his magic was strong."**_

 _ **"Are you sure?" she asked curiously glancing at the tiny child. The** **cyan-haired** **child seemed very unlikely to be threatening, and surely, that would mean her lineage would be too. Makarov shook his head.**_

 _ **"You don't understand. When we infiltrated that guild, he was raising his child as a dark guild member. She's incredibly smart and he made her create his plans. If she refused or he disliked her strategies he would attack her with his magic!"** **Makarov** **shot the child a sad glance. "She was used as a tool to further her father's desire to become the head of the greatest dark guild. But she figured out that my team was not a part of her father's forces, and she helped save us from discovery. She had put together a plan to undo her father's plan. Such a small child, so young; but she understood what he was doing was wrong; and she fought so bravely against him and to make sure we succeeded."**_

 _ **"You offered her a place here, didn't you?" Porlyusica asked though Makarov knew she already knew the answer that he would give.**_

 _ **"I did. Fairy Tail will be her family now." He replied.**_

 _ **"Then he is dead?" Porlyusica questioned. Makarov nodded. "He was killed in battle. And from what I understand, she had a mother and sister that disappeared a year ago."**_

 _ **"What became of them?" she asked curiously.**_

 _ **"I am not sure. She said her mother believed she would never survive. She was too small, and the mother believed she would not be a mage like herself, father, or sister."**_

 _ **"So she left her own child with an evil father and mage?" Porlysuica**_ _ **asked distastefully.**_

 _ **"Yes. She took the other child with her, but I suspect the mother was a dark guild member too. I imagine she still is." Makarov stated.**_

 _ **In the following days of the child's recovery, the members of the guild made her feel welcome. They displayed various abilities with their magic to cheer the battered child up. Despite the horrors the girl had faced in her childhood, she still was able to smile. She giggled with Makarov as he showed her various tricks and performed silly feats. On one of the days that she was able to walk on her own for the entirety of the day, she became a member of Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **"Why Fairy Tail?" she asked softly, in awe, as Makarov took his hand away from her left shoulder, revealing a white Fairy Tail mark.**_

 _ **Makarov gave her a smile. "Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist, Miss McGarden?" he asked the child curiously. Her brow furrowed as she began to seriously ponder his question. " Like them, this place is an eternal mystery, a never ending adventure," Makarov stated to the guild's newest solid script mage.**_

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Onyx eyes met hazel. The scuffed up pink haired boy was fixated on the cyan haired child. The moment seemed to stand still in time. The two children were suspended in a moment that would define the rest of their lives, and it all began when onyx met hazel.**_

 _ **Makarov pulled the pink haired boy along with him as he announced to the guild that the boy would be their newest member: Natsu Dragneel.**_

 _ **Cheers erupted from the guild as they began celebrating. The bluenette celebrated with her two teammates as the boy was pulled off to meet various members. That day marked the beginning to something neither child saw coming. The flame dragon slayer had a fascination with the solid script** **mage _;_ and in turn, the boy fascinated the girl-**_

Tears dotted the pages as Levy closed her new book. Sobs wracked her body as she curled against her pillows. She had assumed that Natsu had given her a book he thought she would enjoy, most likely found in a bookstore on one of his journeys; but the bluenette had never guessed that the book would be their story. He had found a blank book and had it magically enchanted to tell their story. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks for several moments before she sniffled. A slender hand reached to wipe them away as she picked her book up again.

She began flipping through the pages before she came to the last page with writing on it.

 _ **-the flame dragon slayer did not want to leave the solid script** **mage** **behind, not now, not when they had just begun**_ _**on their journey, together; but Natsu would not turn someone down that had asked for his help, so he went on his mission with his teammates.**_

 _ **Onyx eyes met hazel ones, and they conveyed the fire kindling behind his eyes to the woman. He would return to Fairy Tail, but most of all, he would return to her. They embraced in a warm hug. She clung tight to him, inhaling his scent and feeling his warmth. The memory of him would stay with her until he was beside her again.**_

 _ **T** ** _h_ e pink-haired man embraced the woman tightly. He vowed to himself that as long as he loved the woman in his arms, he would secure her future. He would protect her, and he would love her until their eternal adventure ended.**_

 _ **H** **e gave the woman a fanged grin as they pulled apart. She laughed at his antics as he declared that he was all fired up. She waved goodbye as he and his teammates began their journey to the train station-**_

Levy gasped as she watched in fascination as the magic that had enchanted the book began working to continue the pages. She was intrigued by the book; especially since in a way, she was connected to Natsu even when he wasn't here. She could see into his heart and know that he was thinking of her. She smiled as she flipped back to the second chapter to continue where she left off. She left her gale force reading glasses on her bedside table. She wanted to savor every moment that she read this story. Eventually, as the woman read throughout the night, she was able to catch up to the present moment in the book.

 _ **-The man that had slowly claimed her heart paused in his trek through the wilderness with his teammates. His eyes gazed up at the stars glittering in the blanket like** **sky** **. A warm smile broke across his face. The same feeling that had filled his being on his date with Levy was filling his heart again, now. The stars reminded him of her twinkling laugh and the glimmer in her eyes. He grinned to himself. He would be home soon, he promised himself. He would be home soon enough-**_

Levy sighed in contentment as she set the book down on the bedside table. She left the leather bound book open to the next blank page once she had caught up in their story. The book began writing again as she settled into her bed.

 _ **-The bluenette curled under her blankets as her hand wrapped around her pillow. Her hazel eyes watched the night sky darken outside her window. A soft smile played on her lips as her leather bound book rested on her nightstand.**_

 _ **The pink haired man lay with his arms under his head on his pallet resting under the stars. His thick blanket was haphazardly thrown over him. He grinned a fanged-toothed smile at the stars.**_

 _ **"Be safe," they whispered in unison.-**_

* * *

A/N: *Cue fangirl screaming* *excitedly posts this chapter* *Hits post 5000000000 times*

Also, critiques are welcomed as always; and, if it was hard to read the story within the story then please let me know and I'll work on formatting it in a more readable way! Thanks!

Alright ya'll, enjoy! I was hoping to have had this chapter posted before Christmas, (sorry!) But alas, I didn't. Anyways, I hope all ya'll had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I'll try to get the next chapter posted before I start my next semester of classes. Thank you guys for reading this story!


	9. A Case of Trouble

Levy's head snapped up at the knock at her door. Her brow furrowed momentarily as she wondered who would be at her door this early in the morning. She set her cup of tea down as she wandered over to her apartment's door. She sighed in frustration as she attempted to peek through the peephole, but she was still too short. The bluenette was surprised to find a female Rune Knight standing before her.

"Good morning, Tactician McGarden," the woman greeted, "The magic council has been working around the clock to investigate the job request that you took last."

"Thank you for looking into it, would you like to step inside for a cup of tea?" Levy asked curiously not wishing to be rude to the woman that had traveled this far to give her news. The woman shook her head.

"No, thank you, though. I have brought you what we have discovered. It's a few leads, but the Magical Council has hit a bump with our research. They would like you to continue the case. I have all of their findings here." The Knight stated as she handed Levy a briefcase filled with various documents.

"Thank you for bringing this over," Levy stated with a smile as she took the bag from the other woman.

"Certainly. We will be in touch to know of your progress on this case." The woman stated with a nod before she turned on her heel and made her way down the hall. Levy closed her apartment door before setting the briefcase down on her kitchen table. She quickly made her way to her bedroom where she picked up her reading glasses before she headed back to the briefcase.

Levy's brow was furrowed as she had the various documents in separate stacks all sorted out on her table. Some were job requests under the mayor's name, though, for different towns, some were for towns that didn't exist, and several for the apprehension and defeat of magical beasts similar to the ones that she and Juvia faced. An uneasy feeling settled into her stomach as she began to realize that every single case was a request for Fairy Tail. The members that were requested changed to some degree, but mostly, whoever had been behind the requests seemed to keep a rotation of the members it requested. After several hours of reading through and sorting her information that she had to begin with, Levy took a step back from the work. She decided to pop into Fairy Tail and tell Makarov of her findings and to inform Mirajane that she would not be around the guild for the next few days. She knew she would be spending much of her time at City Hall and the library going through old records and books to see if she could find any links.

Levy stretched as she stood up. She found it unsettling that each request had been for a Fairy Tail mage, granted, the other guilds may not have reported these requests yet; especially, if they didn't realize yet, that there was something else going on. The bluenette quickly packed her red bag with a few essentials. She had decided to leave the sensitive information here in her apartment instead of taking it with her. She did not want to accidently lose a piece of information by dragging it around to various places. She nodded to herself as she flicked her lights off. She was certain she had everything with her.

Fairy Tail was jubilant as ever as she walked through the doors though the members that had left on missions were missed; especially the team that had left with Natsu. They were usually the group that seemed to be in the thick of the action and usually the cause if it. Levy beamed at Mirajane as she greeted the woman.

"Levy-chan! You're rather late today. Is everything okay?" Mirajane asked with a slight, worried frown. The bluenette nodded.

"I'm fine, Mira, thanks for asking. The Magic Council has been investigating my last job request and they turned up quite a bit of information from it. They brought me the case when they hit a dead end. So, I've been working on sorting and processing the information they gave me today." Levy replied as she sat down at the bar. Mirajane nodded. "Well, should you need any help, you know all of us would be happy to help!" she declared. Levy smiled at the woman.

"I wanted to stop by and tell you that I probably won't be around the guild as much during the next few days while I do my research. If I have to travel outside the city for this case then I'll stop by and tell you in case a request comes in for me." The bluenette stated as Mirajane smiled slyly at her.  
"You mean in case Natsu comes back early and you're not here, hmm?" Mirajane giggled as a light blush broke out across Levy's porcelain cheeks.

"I need to see the Master now, is he in?" she asked the takeover mage curiously as she attempted to change the subject. Mirajane nodded.

"Sure, he's in his office," the taller woman replied before she went back to tending the bar. Levy thanked her before hopping off of the stool and making her way up the stairs.

"Levy, what do I owe this pleasure?" Makarov asked curiously as the bluenette entered his office after knocking.

"I needed to talk to you about my case, actually," She replied. He gestured for her to sit as his demeanor turned serious.

"The Magical Council began looking into my last job request, and it yielded some interesting results. They brought me the information they found because they want me to continue the case since they hit a stand still."

"I wager that isn't what brought you here, though, child," He stated as his large eyes watched the woman carefully. She gave him a soft smile.

"No. You already know that they send me cases to work on." She replied, "But, I began working through the information this morning and I found a worrisome fact." She stated as her brow furrowed. "Every single request that has involved that mayor that requested me, or that involves those weird magical beasts, always requests Fairy Tail mages. At first, I could brush that off, we are the strongest guild in Fiore; however, they keep requesting the same mages, and it's in a rotation."

"Who have they been requesting?" Makarov asked his brow furrowing.

"Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Gray, Gildharts and Laxus have been requested many times separately for these missions. Though, half of their requests are also with their teams. So, Team Natsu, Team Gajeel, and the Thunder God Tribe, gets requested frequently. I have found two requests for Mirajane but for some reason they never made it to Fairy Tail. I suspect they got lost at the Magic Council before they made it here." Levy finished.

"All of our S-Class mages and our strongest mages have been requested," Makarov muttered thoughtfully as he leaned back in his seat, his brow furrowing.

"Then I was requested for that one job, but I can't ignore the facts. They're after our heavy hitters; though, I have no idea why. I have a few guesses, but I don't want to decide on anything before I finish my research in case the facts change." Levy finished. Makarov nodded.

"Didn't Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Wendy and Erza go on a job request together yesterday?" Makarov asked curiously. Levy nodded.

"They did. The exceeds were not asked for and neither was Lucy." The bluenette answered.

"Should we call them back home?" Makarov asked.

"At this point, I'm not sure that would be helpful. They're all most likely already in the heat of battle. They would have to finish their request at this point, I fear. Has Gildharts or the Thunder God Tribe left on a mission today?" Levy asked curiously.

"I believe both have, yes. They left early this morning." Makarov answered. Levy sighed. "Well, for now, I'm not entirely sure what they want, but I hope that they will not strike against the groups on their recent missions. Would you contact the other guilds; especially the ones with dragon slayers, and see if they're having these types of requests for me?" Levy asked Makarov curiously.

"It would be my pleasure. I will get on that right away, and I will tell Mirajane to hold off on sending out those people on missions when they come back until you know something more." Makarov stated with a nod.

"Thank you, Master. I will be going now. I need to get to the library soon." Levy stated as she stood. Makarov nodded.

"Good luck, Levy," he replied.

* * *

The solid script mage sighed in exhaustion as she straightened her back. She rubbed her left shoulder, hoping to alleviate some of the tension from sitting hunched over her books in the library for seven hours. Her stomach grumbled as she glanced at the clock. The library would be closing soon anyways. She packed away her bag and headed towards the checkout after she determined which books she would bring home with her.

She carefully shouldered her bag as she stepped out into the late evening. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her. The knots that had begun forming in her stomach over the last several days tightened.

"Juvia was hoping to find Levy-chan here!" Her sister's voice called from the sidewalk. Levy smiled at the woman.

"Juvia! What are you doing here?" Levy asked curiously.

"Juvia was hoping that her baby sister could come to dinner with her? Juvia is worried for Levy-chan's health with her spending all day in the library." Juvia stated with a smile. Levy smiled at her elder sister and nodded.

"Dinner sounds nice, Juvia. Where did you want to go?" Levy asked curiously.

"I will lead the way!" the elder bluenette stated with a bright grin. Levy paused as the unsettled feeling overtook her again. Something felt off as she stared into her sister's eyes. They seemed, almost, crazed; and her sister never spoke in the first person. It was something the woman had struggled with since they were little. Levy supposed it was a product of the environment that the two had grown up in.

"I brought you here, Levy-chan! I know how much you love this restaurant!" the woman exclaimed as she held the door open for the smaller sister. Levy composed her face as she walked into the restaurant first. It was not her favorite. In fact, Levy would never visit this restaurant. She had to go for a formal event the Magical Council had hosted once, but once was enough for her. She was not overly fond of stuffy restaurants that boasted an expensive menu. She preferred relaxed atmospheres, and she certainly was not relaxed here. Juvia knew that, so why did the woman bring her here, Levy wondered.

"Thank you, Juvia," Levy responded as the two were led to their table.

"Juvia was wondering what Levy-chan did today? I heard about your mission from Mirajane. Did you find anything?" the woman asked curiously as she shifted in her seat. Levy's brow furrowed as she analyzed her sister's body language; the woman before her looked exactly like Juvia, and she tried to act like her, but this not Juvia Locksear. A brief feeling of panic arose in her chest, but the little bluenette shoved it down. She took a deep breath. She would have to get to the bottom of this.

"I doubt you would want to hear about that though I have made some progress in the case; but nothing substantial," Levy replied.

"Oh? Well, I suppose if you don't want to discuss it…." Juvia trailed off, and Levy noted by the woman's tone of voice that she was fishing for information. She wondered where her sister was and if the woman was safe. She was less concerned with her own safety at the moment.

"So, does Levy-chan have a boyfriend?" Juvia asked curiously.

"Hmmm…?" Levy questioned as she sipped her drink. She had infiltrated many guilds before, and she had extracted information from others. She knew the game, and whoever was impersonating her sister, made a mistake in who they played their game with. Levy McGarden would not be the one to reveal what they sought.

"A boyfriend? Does Levy-chan have a man in her life?" Juvia asked again. Levy worked to keep her face composed. She sighed deeply before shaking her head. A soft giggle escaped her lips after a moment.

"Juves, you know my books are the only thing for me!" Levy laughed.

"But Juvia heard that you might be interested in a dragon slayer…?" The elder woman trailed off, her eyes narrowing. Levy blushed heavily.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Juvia. I'm not really certain this will work out anyways, but I suppose it's about time you know that I have a crush on Sting Eucliffe." Levy replied before looking down in fake embarrassment.

"Sting? Juvia does not know who that is."

"You know, the blonde dragon slayer from Saber Tooth? I met him when I was on the Magical Council. I had to do some undercover work and he and I got close because I had to relay some information to him about a dark guild."

"Ah, Juvia understands. Are you two close?" she asked.

"Well, it's nothing really, yet. I mean we are from different guilds, but we have discussed it, some. It's a crush though now. So, when were you planning on telling me about your love interest?" Levy asked turning the tables on the imposter.

"My love interest?" Juvia's eyes widened and she gulped in fear. Levy resisted smirking.

"Right, you remember, you mentioned you met a guy from Blue Pegasus." Levy prompted.

Juvia laughed nervously in response.

"Oh, I see! You're being shy. Well, don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're secretly in love with Ichiya." Levy winked at the imposter who giggled nervously.

"Right! Of course, Juvia is very much enamored with him!" Levy smiled at Juvia's imposter as the waiter brought their food to the table.

Gotcha. Levy thought. There would be no way her sister would ever go for Ichiya, much less betray her own mate and dragon slayer; but, for now, she decided to keep that to herself. She didn't want the imposter to know that she knew she was an imposter. For now, she needed to keep the cards in her hand. As the two began to eat their meal, Levy's mind began working furiously to connect pieces of information. The Juvia-imposter had asked her about the case, which made Levy wonder if the imposter knew something about it or was directly involved. She wondered if that was why they were here. To stamp out the threat of their plans being uncovered before they could take place. Though, she had asked personal questions of Levy, similarly to how several of the people on the missions had asked personal information of the Fairy Tail mages. If only she could solve this case, then she could know what was going on. She also began to fret over the whereabouts of her elder sister and the woman's safety.

The two mages finished their meal and paid before they stood to leave. Levy shouldered her bag across her body in case she had to get away from the imposter. She had to tell Makarov about this.

"Juvia would like to go with Levy-chan to her apartment," the elder bluenette stated. Juvia took a step closer to Levy. The smaller bluenette felt uneasy, as the imposter seemed to try to intimidate her.

"Juvia would like to help you work on your case," she pressed. Levy smiled brightly.

"Oh! That's so wonderful of you Juvia! Certainly you can help me, but first I have to stop back at the guild and pick up my case. Master Makarov has been keeping it safe for me today."

"It's not in your apartment?" Juvia asked curiously.

"No! I was worried about it staying in there." Levy stated. "Come on. To the guild!" she coaxed the woman.

"I will meet you there later! Bye Levy-chan!" Juvia stated before ducking across the road. Levy took her opportunity to sprint through the town. She huffed as she burst through the guild's doors. She didn't bother with pleasantries as she sprinted up to Makarov's office.

"Miss McGarden," Master Makarov regarded the woman. Levy huffed as she closed the door behind her. Juvia was sitting on the edge of her chair. The elder bluenette jumped up and grabbed her sister in a fierce hug.

"Juvia was so worried about Levy-chan!" the woman cried out as she hugged her sister tightly.

"Miss Locksear came to me because someone approached her today, Miss McGarden, and she swore that they looked exactly like you, but they were not you. They questioned her on her personal habits, her personal life, and several of the mages of Fairy Tail."

"The same thing happened to me! There was this Juvia that met me outside the library but it wasn't Juvia! They wanted to come with me to my apartment but I said all of my case materials were here in your office and they freaked out and ran away. They also believed that I was seeing Sting Eucliffe and that Juvia was involved with Ichiya!" Levy declared. A horrified gasp arose from Juvia as her eyes took on a hardened edge.

"Juvia would never betray her love-love in such a manner! Juvia is insulted and should she ever cross the imposter's path, Juvia will fix the problem!" she hissed lowly. "And Juvia is enraged for Levy-chan and Natsu-kun! How dare this imposter believe such a ridiculous tale that Levy-chan is in love-love with Sting!"

"It's comforting to have my Juvia back." Levy smiled at her sister as she hugged her. Juvia softened and smiled at her baby sister.

"Juvia is thankful that Levy-chan is safe."

"I am thankful that you both are safe. But the questions that remain, are who this person is and what do they want from you two." Makarov stated as he motioned a worried Mirajane into the room.

"Mirajane, a security question would be preferable," Makarov stated as she entered. She nodded.

"Myself and Erza used to be bitter enemies in our childhood and early teenage years; we were simply too much alike," She stated with a fond smile.

"And?" Makarov questioned. "An imposter could know that. It might have been in an issue of Scorer's Weekly in the past."

A light blush broke out across Mirajane's face. "And, I have accepted to go on a date with Laxus Dreyer as of yesterday night at closing."

"Wonderful, now join the girls," Makarov stated as he motioned her to come further into the room. "I'm afraid if we go and tell the members of Fairy Tail we may alert the person of interest if they're masquerading as members of Fairy Tail downstairs," Makarov stated.

"So, how do we keep the guild members safe?" Mirajane asked curiously.

"I solve the case," Levy answered with determination.

"Juvia does not like this idea. It is putting Levy-chan in danger."

"Maybe, unless I solve this case we won't know what they want. We have a few good guesses. They want personal information on Fairy Tail. The member's habits, their power levels, their most intimate details. I suspect they have been requesting our strongest members on missions to gauge their power levels and find their weaknesses. I also suspect all of us have all been on similar fake missions, but it only took one or two fake missions for them to learn about the other members."

"But the stronger and more unpredictable ones," Mirajane began, "Like Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Gajeel would require further study." She finished.

"Exactly," Levy agreed. "Whoever this group is has been planning something big for Fairy Tail, Makarov; and honestly, the only thing keeping them from enacting their plan is the reason that we have so many unpredictable variables. However, if myself and Juvia are being impersonated, then I suspect they are getting desperate to finish their mission." Levy stated as she began pacing as her mind began whirling.

"So, they're probably on a schedule, or whoever was in charge got cocky and believed it would not take this long. I would guess, it's a combination of an egotistical leader accompanied with the mission having not gone his perceived way. He's becoming more desperate, which means, he's making mistakes." Levy finished as she stopped in front of Makarov's desk.

"So, Juvia believes that Levy-chan is saying that the timing is getting moved up now that connections are being made?" the elder bluenette asked curiously with a furrowed brow.

"Yes, Juvia. Now we have to figure out who it is and then maybe figure out their entire plan besides just the general idea that they have an agenda against Fairy Tail." Levy stated firmly. Makarov nodded.

"Levy, I will have Mira postpone any mission requests for you, and should you need anything from any of us members while you work to solve this, then we will all be ready," Makarov stated. Levy gave a sharp nod as her jaw set in determination. She would not let her comrades down.

* * *

Levy arrived at the courthouse early the next morning. She smiled at the man behind the desk as she made her way to the back rooms. She quickly opened one of the stairwell doors and quickly made her descent. The basement was musty and dim as her hazel eyes scanned the room while she formulated her plan. She set off towards the far end of the records as she began her search. Her brow furrowed as she worked through various documents. The solid script mage found herself amongst the documents for several hours.

The bluenette's head snapped up at a shuffling sound by the stairs. She looked down at her documents before quickly shoving the files in her bag. She stilled her breathing as she hid in one of the many shelves. This was one of those moments she was thankful for her small stature. Besides her quick mind, it was the reason why she was one of the best infiltrators and spies that the Magical Council had ever seen. She heard someone's heavy boots stomp down the stairs and a low grunt came from the opening of the basement. It almost didn't sound human.

"D'ya think she's here," a male voice asked with a thick accent. A grunt came from the companion.

"Dunno, don't hear no one and I don't see no one 'round here. Best be getting back to the Boss," the companion answered.

"Arya sure, though? What if she's hiding?" asked the first one. Levy bit her lip as she heard the second laugh.

"Yah, right. Where's she gonna go? Besides, it's close to dinnertime. Ain't all them Fairies always back at their guild for that?" The second companion asked. Levy cursed the dim basement and tall shelves as she attempted to peek out of her hiding place and see their faces.

"I suppose yer right." The first companion allowed.

"Course I'm right! Now get goin'. This place is givin' me the creeps." The second companion muttered. Levy could hear their heavy footsteps on the stairs. She stayed in her hiding spot for thirty minutes before she took a deep breath and carefully climbed out. She peered around the shelf before nodding to herself. She sprinted across the basement before reaching the stairs. She softly made her way up them, her magical pen at the ready, as she tactically ascended.

Levy peered through a crack through the door. She took in a deep breath before pushing the door open. She quickly surveyed her surroundings before sprinting through the courthouse. She needed to warn Makarov that there were people staking out the guild, but she doubted that it would be much help unless they knew who the people were. She had not been able to catch a glimpse of what the people looked like anyways. She huffed under her breath before sprinting to Fairy Hills. She had to solve this case or her family would be in trouble. She gritted her teeth as she locked her apartment door. Her hazel eyes landed on her leather bound book and her heart dropped. She wanted so badly to see if Natsu and their friends were okay, but she knew deep down that they were fine; and right now, they needed her to solve this mystery, for them, and for their nakama. She nodded to herself before spreading the documents on the kitchen table. She pulled out her gale force reading glasses as she set up a notebook to scratch out various theories.

* * *

A fanged grin lit up Natsu's face as he taunted, "That all you got? I'm all fired up now!" The numerous beasts that he was facing off against roared in anger, they would not be mocked by a man with pink hair. They charged him.

It had been four days since he last saw Levy. He was becoming more frustrated as the days passed. An unsettled feeling had begun developing in his stomach, and while he wanted to go home to Fairy Tail and check in on the solid script mage, he knew he had to finish his job, first. He would not leave his comrades to fight without him. Natsu's brow furrowed momentarily. He could have sworn he saw a man watching him and his friends from the jungle that was surrounding the group. He barreled through the monsters in his path as he sprinted for the outskirts of the trees. He saw a flash of movement, and he could pick up a distinct scent. He couldn't place it exactly, but it smelled human. He paused as he listened for the heartbeat. His ears could detect a steady breathing, but he couldn't quite place where exactly this person was standing. He could sense one human, but it was almost as if there were multiples to confuse him, strategically placed amongst the trees.

A large beast jumped from the foliage and sliced at Natsu. The pink haired man was thrown to the ground with the monster snapping at his throat. He struggled against it for a moment. He could hear Gray shouting for him, and he could hear his friends running into the jungle to find him, but he could also hear a human heartbeat on top of him. He growled as he threw the monster off of him. It whimpered as its back slammed against a cliff face. It landed on the soft dirt unconscious. Natsu wiped the drool the monster left on his torso off of him as his friends finally caught up with him.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Erza asked as she looked between the beast and her friend. Natsu nodded before his brow furrowed.

"Something isn't right." He murmured, as his eyes glanced in between the setting sun and the path that led back to the clearing they had been camping in when those monsters attacked.

"Yes, I have noticed that too," Erza began as she sheathed her sword; "for days, beasts of all kinds have attacked us and yet, there is no sign of human contact."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Natsu murmured as the group began working their way back to the clearing. "I keep sensing a person around here, but I can't see them, and every time I'm close to locating them, I get attacked," Natsu stated before a loud growl echoed through the jungle.

Gray was side tackled into the trees by a twelve-foot-tall beast with horns. Erza was taken by surprised by a creature that leaped atop her back from its place in the trees above her head. Gajeel growled in anger as a beast with large fangs bit down on his arm. Natsu turned in time to have a monster with six heads, and a lizard's body the size of a house ram into him. He grunted as he slid in the dirt, catching himself. Natsu knew he wasn't as smart as Levy, and sometimes he did really stupid things, but even he knew that this hydra did not belong in a jungle. He growled in anger as he and his nakama realized they had been set up.

* * *

Levy's feet pounded against the pavement. Her lungs burned as she pushed herself further through the dark streets of Mongolia. She ducked as a beam of magic hit a wall to her left. She skidded to the right, sprinting through a side street. She was trying to make it to her apartment, or if all else failed, the main street if she had to fight. She knew she was outnumbered as she heard the footsteps thundering behind her. She clutched her bag tightly as she continued to sprint through the streets.

The main road through town was in her sights, she was almost there, and it would provide the best tactical spot for her to fight. She gasped in surprised as a man attempted to grab her. He had come up from the side, slinking through the shadows of another side street. She heaved her red bag around with all her might. A satisfied smirk played across her lips as she continued to run as the man fell unconscious behind her. It was a decent tactic he had tried, she would admit, but he and the people that had been chasing her after she left the library this night would have to try harder.

Levy breathed a little easier as she rounded the corner and her red sandals beat against the main road. She was closer to Fairy Hills now. It was too late at night for people to be out on the main street to help her, much less deter these people from chasing her; but she hoped that if she made it Fairy Hills she would, at least, have back up in her Fairy Tail sisters. The bluenette gasped in surprise as a magical beam hit her shoulder. The force threw her to the ground and she could feel blinding pain her right shoulder. She grimaced before she quickly stood. They had surrounded her.

"Miss McGarden, you are a hard woman to stop to chat with," cooed a voice in front of her. The hood clouded the man's face as several monsters that she and Juvia had fought together appeared behind him. The streetlights cast eerie shadows on the strangers.

"Who are you?" Levy demanded as she stood her ground in the midst of the circle of cloaked mages and monsters.

The voice chuckled. "I simply want you to come with me. My boss would be so happy." He added, his voice smooth and sickly sweet.

"I try not make friends with the people that blast a hole in my shoulder," the solid script mage ground out. She could feel the night air stinging the exposed muscle and tendons.

"Very well, Miss McGarden, but there are other ways to get you to have a chat with my boss, now isn't there?" he hummed.

"Why do you want me?" she challenged.

Levy could feel the cloaked figures around her step closer as a few of the monsters let out a low growl. She idly wondered if any of the ones that she and Juvia had battled were here tonight, and if they held any grudges from last time.

"My darling let us not quarrel. After all, you will not win against my men this night. You are very smart from what I understand, even you must realize you are outnumbered; besides, you are tiny and fragile. A delicate flower such as yourself isn't meant for the heat of battles. You belong amongst your books and creating plans." The man stated. "That is what I come to offer you! My boss is in charge of the largest dark guild in history. His sphere of control is massive, and you my darling, have been offered a place to serve him. Think of the doors that will open for you under his command and your magic will be stronger by tenfold!"

Levy paused for a moment as the magical tension crackled through the night air. A soft wind blew against the nape of her neck as she assessed the situation. She sighed before giving the man a soft smile. She took a step towards him as she held out her hand. He grinned as he realized he had won.

"I may be small, but I am a Fairy Tail mage after all!" she exclaimed as a smirk crept onto her lips. She snapped the man's wrist upwards, her knee connected with his manhood; and as the man sunk to the ground in surprise, she smacked him in the face with her book bag.

Her hands shot out as she began unleashing spells at the circle of hooded figures. Adrenaline coursed through her body as the thrill of a fight made her heart pound in her chest. Her hazel eyes shone with a fierce determination as she shot spells off.

"SOLID SCRIPT: CAGE!" Levy commanded as her fingers twisted in the air. Several large cages trapped the monsters that had pounced at her. She backed further down the street, dodging spells. She set up several quickly done rune traps as she shot off more spells at the hooded figures. The cloaked man that had approached her before was standing, and he was enraged. His hood had slipped off and she could see the spittle on his chin as he screamed out orders to capture her.

"SOLID SCRIPT: HOLE" her fingers flew in the air as several holes appeared under anyone that dared charge her. Her eyes widened in surprise as the main hooded figure sent a high-pitched spell her way.

"SOLID SCRIPT: SILENT" She smirked at the man as she canceled out his attack. Levy began running backward, trying to make it to Fairy Hills as she held the group off. Her shoulder ached as she used another spell.

"SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE "

"SOLID SCRIPT: BULLETS"

"SOLID SCRIPT: THUNDER"

The solid script mage then turned on her heel and sprinted forward, her red bag thumping against her side. She could feel the energy leaving her body as she pushed herself to continue to sprint. A low growl erupted from over the woman's head, as an eight-foot-tall monster leaped over her. A Minotaur blocked her path while the cloaked mages behind her tried to catch up.

"SOLID SCRIPT: STORM"

"SOLID SCRIPT: WATER"

"SOLID SCRIPT: THUNDER"

Her fingers twisted to form the words in midair as she continued to run. She pushed her hands away from her chest towards the beast. It roared as she continued to sprint forward. The first of the attack, wind, hit the Minotaur in the chest. He was pushed back a few feet; as her second attack hit him, an orb of blue light appeared before he was struck with her water attack. Thunder boomed in the sky before several lightning strikes lit the Minotaur up. He roared.

"SOLID SCRIPT: HOLE"

"SOLID SCRIPT: ROCK"

The Minotaur roared in pain as the large rock fell on top of his head as he was trapped at the bottom of the magical hole. Levy sprinted past the Minotaur sized hole and gasped in pain as she felt a searing pain through her back. She fell forward, catching herself on her hands she quickly rolled and popped back on her feet. The cloaked figures were advancing as they fired spells off at her.

"SOLID SCRIPT: SHEILD"

Levy panted as her shield held up against several attacks. Her hazel eyes took in the figures. She paled as she realized that the main leader was missing. If she was right, then they were a mere distraction and he would try to come up behind her. She gritted her teeth as she whipped around.

"SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE BULLETS"

Her hands pushed away from her chest as the fiery bullets flew through the air. She heard the man scream in anger as the fire bullets hit him in the chest. He was thrown back, surprised that the solid script mage had figured out his plan. Her shield broke as one of the hooded figures used his staff to send a nasty hex her way. The spell split the strap on her shoulder bag in two. All of her research from her earlier exploits in the library today fell to the cobblestones around her as she landed on the ground. She winced in pain as she realized the spell had hit the same shoulder that had been injured before. She rolled to narrowly avoid a kick sent her way. A hard fist connected with her eye socket. Levy flew back, dazed. Her breath was knocked out of her as her back hit the street with a stunning force. Black spots danced across her vision as a boot connected with her ribs repeatedly. She curled into a ball, trying to protect her vital organs from the assault. Tears pricked her eyes as someone grabbed her roughly by her cerulean locks. They then slammed her head into the cobblestones.

Levy could feel blood pooling in her mouth while a large gash formed on her forehead. The man held her up in the air, her feet dangling off of the ground. She weakly struggled to scratch at the man's hands at her hair. She noted the hooded figures surrounding her again, and she figured that the man that she had assaulted before was the one holding her if the burning cloak smell was anything to go by.

"The boss only said I had to bring you back alive." Hissed the man in her ear. A paralyzing sense of fear overtook her before he slammed her onto the ground again. A heavy boot caught her right hand as she struggled to right herself.

"Tsk, you should have taken my first offer, Fairy," the man mocked as he allowed his weight to crush the woman's hand. Everything in the bluenette protested. She wanted to scream as her hand burned. She could feel her fingers breaking in two as searing hot pain shot into her hand. She wanted to whimper, to cry, to plead, to scream, or even shout, but she wouldn't. She was a Fairy after all. The man seemed less satisfied by her reaction as he huffed before stepping over the woman so that his other boot was trapping her left hand.

"Was this hand feeling left out?" The man taunted as he crushed that hand too. Levy forced her scream down. She would not scream. Not now. She struggled to control her breathing. It gave her something to focus on besides the pain she was feeling. The bitter, metallic taste of her own blood was sharp on her tongue as she spit some of it on his boot. He roared in anger as he shoved her down with his boot again. Levy took one more deep breath as she steeled her nerves for this. She knew she was going down, she was surrounded; but, she was also a Fairy Tail mage, and she refused to go down without something for her assailants to remember her by.

"That the best you got?" she spat out in a low whisper. The man growled at her as he picked her up by her collar once more. Her marred face was inches from his.

"Why don't you say that to my face!" he growled at the woman.

"SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!" Levy commanded with renewed confidence. Her adrenaline and magic coursed through her veins, dulling the searing pains in both of her hands as she shoved them away from her chest and into the man's face. He dropped her again as he roared in pain, as the force of her attack sent him flying back. A sickening crunch was the last thing Levy registered before she was lost to the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: Not going to lie, that was a really intense scene to write! There will be several more like this last one, and I cannot wait for you guys to get to them. As always, critiques are welcomed, and I hope ya'll enjoy!**


	10. Hell Hath No Fury like a Dragon Slayer

Makarov's head snapped up as a group of Rune Knights filed into the guildhall. The occupants quieted as they eyed the grim looking visitors.

"We need you to follow us," ordered a gruff male. Makarov raised an eyebrow curiously. "I will need more information than that. What is wrong?" he asked curiously. A female Rune Knight glared at her colleague before stepping forward.

"We were called upon a scene this morning. We found a trace of what we believe is solid script magic. Since your guild houses one of the only solid script mages, we wanted you to take a look at it for us." The woman stated. Mirajane gasped quietly, "Makarov, Levy still hasn't shown up, and she's always punctual," the takeover mage stated. Makarov frowned as worry filled him. He nodded at the Rune Knights. "My solid script mage is still missing. Let me bring a group with me, please." He stated before turning to his guild.

"Mirajane, Elfman, Macao. Come with me. Cana, I need you try to find Juvia. If Levy is missing then Juvia will want to be alerted. " Makarov ordered. His guild members nodded, as everyone worked to fill the positions the others were leaving. Lisanna moved behind the bar as the guild quieted down some as their master and several members filed out behind the Rune Knights.

* * *

Mirajane gasped as she took in the scene before her. There were broken words scattered through the road. It was obvious that Levy had used her magic to save herself. She had fought hard, like any Fairy, and while she came close to Fairy Hills, she wasn't close enough. Makarov's jaw clenched as the Knights began explaining what they had found. Mirajane felt her heart clench as they walked closer to Fairy Hills. There was an abundance of blood that coated the cobblestones. She feared the worst for Levy.

"Do you know who did this?" Makarov ground out at the Knights. They shook their heads. "This crime scene covers a bit of area. We will have a lot of ground to cover to figure this out."

"MASTER!" Called Cana's voice as the woman sprinted for Elfman, Mirajane, and Makarov.

"Cana, what's happened? Where's Juvia?" Makarov asked as his brow furrowed. Cana panted. "Juvia is gone, but I did find signs of a struggle." She stated as she panted through her words again.

"Why would someone take Juvia and Levy?" Elfman asked curiously as his brow furrowed.

* * *

Cana had sprinted back to Fairy Tail to explain what little information that they knew about the situation. Several members were in charge of helping the Rune Knights figure out both scenes. Mirajane, Makarov, and Macao stood with the knights as Makarov explained what he knew about the information that Levy had been gathering. Each mage had been assigned to a section of the crime scene along with several Rune Knights. The same thing was being done for the crime scene that involved Juvia.

"I found Levy's bag!" Mirajane exclaimed. The people searching through their various sections of the crime scenes sprinted to examine it with her.

"Are you sure it is your mage's?" asked the Knight in charge. Mirajane nodded as she ran her hand over the broken strap. "It looks like a spell hit her bag." She murmured as she opened the bag to peer inside.

"Is there anything in there?" Makaov asked curiously. Mirajane shook her head in disappointment. "Nothing."

"Does she normally carry an empty bag around?" the main Knight asked.

"No! Never. Levy always some information; and, at least, one book in her bag at all times. They would have to have taken everything in here."

"They must have realized she had the information to piece the case together." Makarov mused. "Then they would have stolen her information so we couldn't solve it or find our girls." Makarov sighed. "They knew what they were doing for sure."

"Well, they were digging their graves when they took my Levy." Natsu's voice gritted out. The group's heads snapped to the Fire Dragon Slayer and the group he had been on a mission with. "They messed with the wrong guild." He stated as fire seemed burned in his eyes. Magical energy crackled off of the angry dragon slayer, and as Mirajane peered around him, she noted Gajeel's stance was similar. She had never seen either dragon slayer look so feral before. She almost pitied the people that would face their wrath. Almost.

"And who are you?" one of the newer knights that in charge regulating the scene to ensure the public did not contaminate the evidence asked with an attempt to display his importance.

A low growl escaped Natsu as he glared the man down. He jerked the Rune Knight by his collar, "I'm the one that's going to make whoever did this to Levy pay. When I find the bastards, Hell will be a frozen tundra compared to what I have planned for them." The knight stumbled back from the fire dragon slayer in fear. He shuddered at the intensity of the man.

"Natsu, do you think you can help us find Levy?" Makarov asked curiously. He nodded. "Gajeel, go with Elfman to Juvia's scene and see if you can find anything."

Natsu found himself walking through the whole scene. His blood boiled with every spell Levy had to fire. He became enraged when he came across blood trails that smelled like her. He could smell the adrenaline, fear, and determination mixed in with the woman's sweat and blood. The beast in his chest stilled some when he came across the Minotaur in the hole. His chest purred in smugness as he registered the scorch marks from her fire spell and the distinct smell of her kidnappers burnt flesh.

Yes, she had fought like a warrior, and she had given these monsters and Fairy-nappers a run for their money. He was proud of her, but he was also angry for her. He vowed to bring her home, and he vowed to destroy anyone that dared to harm her.

* * *

Levy's eyes fluttered open as she groaned against the pounding in her head. An earthy smell flooded her senses as she realized she was chained to an earthen wall. Drops of water landed on her porcelain face. She tried to move, but she squeaked in pain instead. Her shoulder burned as she hands seared. She could feel the drops of water leaking through the dirt ceiling hitting her burnt flesh and exposed tendons. She groaned in pain as her head began to spin. She could sense her body trying to shut down again, she tried to fight against the feeling, but she succumbed to the darkness anyways. The next time she awoke, her body ached. She could feel the bile rising

The next time she awoke, her body ached. She could feel the bile rising in her throat as she shifted. She winced in pain as she tried her best to force the bile back down. She could taste the metallic blood in her mouth. Her face felt sticky and crusted with blood. Her cerulean locks were plastered to the wounds on her face. She grunted in pain as she forced her to eyes to stay open and take in her surroundings. Levy turned her head; she could feel her stomach revolt again as stars dotted her vision and her head spun. She gasped softly when her vision cleared. There, chained beside her, was Juvia. She felt dread creep into her chest as she noted her battered sister's features. She had hoped her sister and Fairy Tail family were safe; but now, as she looked for signs of life on her sister, she realized that these people intended something far more sinister than she had originally anticipated.

A dark chuckle sounded outside of the steel bars acting as a door keeping the girl's from escaping. The hooded man that had kidnapped Levy pulled open the doors for a large cloaked man to enter. Her kidnapper glared her down as she smirked at the third-degree burns on his face. She was rather proud of her handy work she would admit. Maybe next time he would not be so foolish to kidnap a Fairy Tail mage.

"Good afternoon, Miss McGarden," the first man stated with a dark voice. She fought back a shudder and chose to remain silent. She refused to give this man any satisfaction.

"That is poor manners on your part, young lady," the man stated as he stood before her, looking down at her through a hood. He tsked, "That won't do."

A scream pierced through the air, as Levy gurgled on her own blood. The man's fingers dug into her shoulder. He chuckled before finally releasing her. Levy whimpered in pain.

"Who are you?" She spat out, gasping for breath as she looked up at him. Levy could make out a smirk under the man's hood. He chuckled before exiting her's and Juvia's cell.

"Keep them alive," the man in charge ordered to the man that had kidnapped Levy. He nodded as the man disappeared from view.

He quickly performed several spells on Levy's wounds. "Why are you helping me?" she asked through gritted teeth as she could feel the spells working to clean her wounds.

"If it was up to me you would be dead, brat." he spat out. He stood up quickly, then kicked the woman. Her breath was taken from her for a moment as she eyes watered. She could make out his figure leaving as she tried blinking back the tears that threatened to fall from her pain.


End file.
